


Miraculous: Tales of the Wielders

by khfankerisan



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfankerisan/pseuds/khfankerisan
Summary: Sequel to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Finally Marinette and Adrien know who their partner really is, and this is an exciting time finishing high school and starting their freshman year of college! However, they have new partners as well as new enemies! They need to learn to work together as a team and trust each other, even the newbies. Hawkmoth is getting stronger and so is his new partner. What does the future hold for our wielders and kwamis?*This is my sequel I'm finally bringing over from Wattpad. haha.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, ladynoir
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is a sequel, and was also written off the first one that was written before season 2 came out. So I had to guess many things, and so you'll see many things different from canon. Similar, but different. Haha.

Marinette felt like a ball of complete chaos this Monday morning... She had just found our Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste and they had had an amazing weekend of stealing away and visiting each other in the middle of the night just to talk since the prom two nights ago. They hadn't done anything more than kiss but it had been like a dream! However, now it was back to real life... School... Lessons... Graduation... What would it be like? What were they?

"So... Are you and Adrien official yet??" Alya said startling her out of her thoughts.

Marinette jumped then sighed. "I... I'm not sure. I mean I think we're a thing... But we haven't actually talked about it?"

"Do my ears deceive me?? You and Adrien a thing? Why would he date you??" Chloe asked overhearing them.

Marinette scowled at her and Sabrina standing next to her. However, before she could say anything she felt an arm on her shoulders and looked up to see Adrien grinning at her.

"Hello, Princess. How are you today?"

Chloe audibly gasped. "Don't tell me you're dating this no one, Adrien! It can't be true!"

He looked at Chloe with an irritated look on his face as if she had greatly offended him. "Marinette is amazing, Chloe, and if you knew her like I do you would regret what you just said. As to dating... Well, Uh..." he looked at Marinette embarrassed, "I guess I never really asked?"

Marinette felt color in her cheeks and Alya winked at her. "Yeah, I mean... Yes, we're dating!"

Adrien smiled that smile that made her a puddle, grabbed her hand, and walked with her into school while Chloe and Sabrina stood there with their mouths open. Alya snickered at them and walked in behind the pair.

"I can't believe the nerve of her! You two were made for each other, Chloe! She must have lied to him or something!" Sabrina said. However, she saw a strange look on Chloe's face. "Chloe? Are you okay?"

Chloe felt like she had been hit by a bus. For years she had dreamed of dating Adrien Agreste for real and even going as far as planning their wedding. She had just assumed Adrien would want to date her when they were a bit older... But now he was dating that loser! Before she knew it, she was walking away from Sabrina and crying!

"I can't believe that Marinette Dupain-Cheng!! And why am I crying! I don't cry! He just doesn't see he's making a huge mistake!"

She slumped down on a stair in a park and continued crying.

"Little lady, whatever is the matter?" she heard a voice above her ask.

She looked up to see a little old Chinese man looking at her kindly. "None of your business, old man. Leave me alone."

He chuckled. "Ah but I think it is. Don't want another akuma victim because I ignored a fellow human being in need."

"Hawkmoth wouldn't dare akumatize me if he knew what was good for him!" she said indignantly.

"Would you fight him if given the chance?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean like Ladybug and Cat Noir? I guess... But I don't have any super powers..."

"You seem like a person who would fight for justice given the chance." he surmised.

"But I'm never given a chance. Everyone just thinks the worse of me and thinks I don't care. I mean, I guess I'm selfish, but I don't know how to change that."

He stroked his little beard thoughtfully. "What if you were given that chance?"

She looked at him strangely. "What could you do, little man?"

He placed an ancient looking box in her hands. "If you're serious, take this home and open it. But only if you're willing to take on the responsibility."

"What responsibility?".

He just smiled, got up slowly, and nodded sagely. Chloe watched as he walked away and then looked at the little box. "Well, one thing's for sure, that man has no style sense!" Yet she was still intrigued.

Master Fu and Wyazz watched as she left with the little box in hand.

"Are you sure about this, Master? She doesn't look like a hero." Wyazz said worriedly.

Master Fu smiled. "None of us are born heroes, Wyazz. We learn. And if anyone can handle Chloe Bourgeois, it will be Pollen."

Wyazz sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just hope this is a good choice."

"Something tells me she has more than what meets the eye. Everyone deserves a chance, even Chloe."

***********************

Back in class, everyone was buzzing about Adrien and Marinette becoming an item. However, Adrien and Marinette didn't even notice. They were too infatuated to hear a word they were saying, including their teacher. Marinette would be looking up and catch Adrien staring at her! He would blush deeply and so would she.

At lunch Alya laughed uncontrollably while Marinette sat red faced next to her. "Girl, you two are smitten! Come on, give me all the deets!!"

"Well, I, ugh... I mean. I guess we finally realized who the other one is? I think we were just missing a side of the other we were blind to..." Marinette said tapping her fingers embarrassed.

"You mean like a secret identity?"

Marinette looked up shocked. "What..."

"Yeah like, a super hero! You know like you know one side of a person, but they could have a whole other side to them you never realized before!"

Marinette sighed relieved. "Yeah exactly."

Alya frowned for a millisecond though but quickly went on to ask more questions. "So... You going to go on a date soon?"

Marinette blushed yet again. "I mean... We haven't really talked about it... To be honest, I'm still kind of shocked from this morning..."

"Well, you gotta talk to the guy eventually, M." Alya laughed.

Marinette chuckled thinking of their conversations the last few days. It was mostly, "Wow, we completely missed the obvious," conversations. But how could she tell Alya that?

Suddenly they heard gasps from the teachers watching the news in a corner of the cafeteria. Marinette and Alya looked at each other and ran over to see what was going on.

"Is that.. Ms. Bustier??" Alya asked shocked as she watched the news unfolding.

Nadia Schamat was standing in front of their school with microphone in hand. "This just in, a teacher at   
Collège Françoise Dupont has been akumatized and is calling herself the Educator!"

The camera zoomed in to see an akumatized Ms. Bustier cackling and using a pointer to force people into a desk and writing quietly.

"Uh oh this isn't good, M... I'm going to go film this..." Alya said backing away.

"Yeah um I'm going to find Adrien..."

The two split up and Alya ran for an alcove. "Okay Trixx, time to transform!"

"You sure you're not going to tell Marinette you know she's Ladybug?" Trixx asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, for now at least. And quit the chit chat! We have work to do! Trixx, tricks out!"

*author's note: welcome to the sequel guys! If you have any suggestions or grammar fixes please let me know! I'm all ears! This should be fun!*


	2. The Educator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee gets to try her hand at hero work... How will she do?

Chloe sat in her room staring at the little brown box the little Asian man had given her. Usually she would never dream of accepting such a gift from a complete stranger, but for some inexplicable reason she trusted him... 

She opened it, surprising herself, and a bright light filled the room. She screamed in panic when a little yellow bee like creature appeared in front of her.

"Oh my! Would you stop screaming like that?? I can't even hear myself think!" the little bee said covering her ears.

"It... It... Talks!"

The bee sighed. "Yes, Chloe, I talk. And my name is Pollen thank you very much."

"It knows my name!!"

"Of course, I know your name. And I'm not an "it," I'm a kwami. I give powers in order to save people. Keep up will you?"

"How dare you?? I am Chloe Bourgeois! The mayor's daughter!" Chloe practically shouted looking quite peeved.

The bee, looking equally peeved, flew up to her face squaring her little shoulders. "Look here, if you want to be a super hero, you need to listen to me. We will need to be a team. And being the mayor's daughter won't mean squat when it comes to saving Paris."

Chloe huffed but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, like I was saying, you will put this comb in your hair, and you'll say 'Pollen, stripes on!'"

"What kind of phrase is 'stripes on?' And what's with this comb? It's super ugly. How can I make this work with my outfit??"

"Well, fine then. If you don't want super powers, I guess I'll be on my way..." Pollen said chin up, picking up the box with the comb and flying towards the window.

"Wait! I mean, I guess I can make it work... It's worth a shot." Chloe shouted and then looked slightly embarrassed.

Pollen smirked but flew back over and handed her the box. "Now when you transform you won't be able to talk to me. Also, you have a secret super power. In order to use it you have to say, 'let's buzz!' This phrase will allow you to fly till you de-transform."

"I can fly??"

"For about five minutes, but yes. And while you're transformed you will have strength and agility beyond your normal means. However, when you use your secret super power, you will only have five minutes and need to feed me in order to gain my strength back."

The TV flashed with the new report of the Educator coming in live. "Well, looks like it's time to get this show on the road. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Chloe said looking at her nails as if bored.

"Fine let's see what you got. Put this comb in your hair and let's get to work!" Pollen said placing the comb next to her ponytail.

"Okay let's do this! Pollen, stripes on!"

A yellow suit covered her stripped with black. She touched the black mask around her eyes and fingered her hair that was pretty much the same except for black ribbons. "Well, I guess it's not terrible..." she said eyeing herself in a mirror, "But, Pollen, we're gonna have to talk about my hair..."

She took off the yo-yo like belt and ran to the window. "I've always wanted to do this..."

She threw it towards Adrien's house and screamed as she swung over to it. She tipped over the ledge of the wall but managed to straighten up. "Okay, I got this."

Screams came from the direction of her school and she took a deep breath. "Come on, you're Chloe Bourgeois! You've got this!"

She swung over and was relieved to see that Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina were already there. Then she started feeling panicked as she landed in front of them and seeing the shock on their faces.

"Um who are you??" Ladybug asked.

Even the Educator, who was pointing her pointer at people to make them sit in the desk and do what their told stopped. Volpina had her hands on her hips and Cat Noir had his head cocked arms crossed.

She wouldn't let them look at her like that! She was a super hero and she would look cool! "My name is... Is... Queen Bee! I'm your new partner!"

Ladybug's eyebrow rose. "Oh, well pleased to meet you. Now if you don't mind, we have work to do. Want to help?"

Chloe grinned. "Let's do this, Ladybug! Gah I've always wanted to say that!"

Cat Noir grinned and Volpina rolled her eyes. "So now we have a fangirl on the team. Great.. "

"Stop chatting over there and sit down!!" Educator cried sending shots their way.

They all jumped out of the way, Cat Noir landing in Ladybug's arms. "You know, M'lady, you could make me sit and teach me as long as you like."

She dropped him flat on his butt. "Now now, kitty. Behave." she said bending down and placing her finger over his mouth. 

More shots of light were aimed at them and they continued to dodge. "So what can you do, Bee?" Volpina asked.

"Ummmm... I can fly."

"You can fly? That's seriously cool!" Cat said eyes wide. "Of course, not as cool as you, Bugaboo..."

Ladybug rolled her eyes but had a slightly pleased smile on her face. "Well, you make me cool, Cat."

"OMG, did you just compliment, Cat?? Are you guys a thing now??" Chloe squealed like a little girl.

Suddenly a zap hit Cat and he was sitting in a desk writing like a crazy person. "I... Can't... Stop... Writing..."

"Ah, I have you right where I want you..." Ladybug said sitting at the desk and scratching his chin. 

"Geez can you guys stop flirting for like two seconds and be serious?? People might think you're a real couple..." Volpina said rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's the thing..." Ladybug said tapping her fingers together looking slightly embarrassed.

"No way!!" Chloe squealed, "You two are like my OTP!!"

"Can we talk about this once we've got me out of this desk! I already get straight A's!" cried Cat.

The Educator cackled. "Only once you truly listen will you understand! Now Ladybug give me your miraculous and I will let go of your precious Cat Noir."

"I'm sorry, Educator, but I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Cat Noir looked up at her in awe. "I love you."

She winked at him and started running towards the Educator. "Hey, Volpina, can you grab her wand?"

"On it! Alright, tricks out!" she shouted, turning into a hawk. She flew towards the Educator ducking and dodging.

"Hey Bee, let's see what you can do!" Ladybug shouted at Chloe.

"Uh right... Yeah! Let's buzz!" and wings popped out behind her.

"Woah it actually happened! I'm so excited!!" she said jumping around. She stopped when everyone looked at her strangely. "Right to work!"

She flew towards Educator trying to distract her from Volpina trying to grab her wand. "How... Do... You.. Work... These... Things..." she said swerving side to side.

"You better BEE careful!" called out Cat.

Chloe groaned but couldn't reply as she swung her yo-yo at Educator. "Take that, Educator!"

She yelled out in pain as Volpina grabbed her wand. "Got it!"

Educator cried out and struck Volpina with her hand making her let go of the wand out of her hawk beek. She sent a spell towards Volpina and she was in a desk writing furiously.

"Alright time to get to work! Lucky charm!!" cried Ladybug throwing up her yo-yo.

An black board eraser ended up in her hands.

"Gonna wipe away the competition, LB?" Cat asked winking at her.

"Ha ha... Heads up Queen Bee!" she said throwing the eraser at hitting the wand out of Educator's grasp.

Chloe shrieked and grabbed it midair. "What do I do with it?" she cried looking slightly desperate.

"Break it in half!" answered Ladybug spinning her yo-yo.

Chloe did so and Ladybug captured her akuma.

"Miraculous ladybug!"

Everything was fixed around them and Cat Noir and Volpina were released from their extra homework.

"Good work guys! I'd say we did pretty good. Good job, new girl!" Cat Noir said as they joined back up together.

Ms. Bustier looked rather befuddled as she found herself in front of school.

As if on cue, everyone's miraculouses started beeping.

"We better get going." Volpina said saluting to everyone.

"Yeah, let's go. Good work, Queen Bee. See you next time!" Ladybug said taking Cat's hand and running off.

Volpina sighed and shook her head. "Those two are gonna be there death of me. Anyways, catch ya later, Bee!"

Chloe sighed and looked at Ms. Bustier. She walked over to her even though her comb was beeping furiously. "Ms. Bustier? Are you okay?"

"Um, yes, I think so. Last thing I remember I was having a rant about all my students being gone..."

"About that... I'm sure Chloe won't be missing as much anymore. I'm sorry you've had such difficult students..."

Ms. Bustier looked startled but laughed. "Sure I'll believe that when pigs fly, but thank you..."

"Queen Bee!" Chloe answered quickly.

"Queen Bee. You better hurry, your miraculous is about to run out."

"Uh yeah... See you later, Ms. Bustier!" 

Ms. Bustier watched as she flew away. "Perhaps I've been looking at my absences incorrectly... No... There's no way..."

She shook her head and laughed at herself. There's no way her students could be superheroes... Could there?


	3. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie discovers something she shouldn't....
> 
> And yes, I know this is different from canon. haha. Remember this was written as a sequel to my first work which was written before season 2 came out, so I wanted to stay consistent with my first part.

Ladybug and Cat Noir landed on the balcony of her room and de-transformed.

"You know, Marinette, you're way more of a flirt as Ladybug." Adrien said winking at her and taking her into his arms.

Her face turned tomato red. "What... What do you mean?"

"I mean you just seem more confident as Ladybug than you do Marinette. And I don't understand why. You're incredible as both versions. I've always thought you're amazing, I just never connected the dots like I should have."

Her heart hammered and she felt like it was coming up her throat. "Well I guess it's because normal me is so clumsy and unsure... But as Ladybug, everyone looks up to me. I'm someone worth celebrating."

He frowned slightly. "Well, I for one think you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You have discovered your talent and you should chase it to the best of your ability! I'm still trying to find the path I want to take..."

She looked at him confused. "You mean you don't want to be a super model?"

"No... Not really. I did it mainly just to make my dad happy..."

"This may be none of my business, but it seems like you and your dad don't seem to be on the same page."

He sighed. "No, it's okay. It's actually a relief to talk about this stuff with someone I trust. Nino kind of understands but I haven't even been totally honest with him either. When we talked in your room last time before we even knew each others' identities, I wondered why I trusted you so completely, Marinette."

He took her hands and kissed them both. He smiled up at her and she felt herself blushing yet again. Coming up, he leaned closer to her. "Do you mind if I steal a kiss before heading home, Princess?"

She nodded bashfully. As his lips came to rest on hers, she still couldn't believe Adrien Agreste was kissing her! As he drew away she let out a breath. "Adrien, you definitely know how to make a girl breathless."

His cheeks got a faint tint to them before he grinned roguishly. "I will make you comfortable with me yet, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Plagg flew out looking bored. "Got any cheese?"

"That's rude, Plagg! You're ruining their moment!" Tikki chided flying out herself.

"I forgot we had an audience." Adrien said grinning while handing Plagg a piece of Camembert.

"So why Camembert?" Marinette asked.

"Beats me," sighed Adrien looking at Plagg accusingly.

"I need Camembert for my delicate taste." Plagg declared.

"So what does Tikki eat?" Adrien asked.

"Cookies usually. Right, Tikki?"

Tikki nodded. "Those usually do the trick."

"Why can't you be more like Tikki, Plagg?" Adrien asked crossing his arms.

Plagg didn't look the least concerned. "That's because she doesn't have my sense of delicacy."

Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette giggled.

"Oh no! Look at the time! I gotta go. Till tomorrow, M'lady!" Adrien said kissing her cheek and having Plagg transform him.

"Till tomorrow!" she said sighing as he swung away.

*****************************

Nathalie Sancouer looked at her watch and sighed. Where was Mr. Agreste? Ever since his wife had disappeared, his usual punctuality had taken a nose dive. At the thought of his wife she felt the familiar resentment rising up.

She walked into his meeting room which she wasn't technically supposed to do unless it was in actual use. However, Mr. Agreste had uncharacteristically left out several things and she felt the need to clean them up. He wouldn't notice though... He never had, even as kids...

She was placing a magazine on a side table when she heard a door starting to open. Startled, she hid behind a curtain before Mr. Agreste could catch her breaking the rules. She looked out from the curtain and almost gasped in surprise.

Gabriel was coming out from behind the painting of his wife!! Not only that but he closed it to open a safe!! He sighed heavily and was muttering darkly.

"Curse that Ladybug and Cat Noir!! How dare they ruin my plans!! This is unacceptable! I am running out of time! I must find Emilie!"

Nathalie stiffened at the name of Gabriel's wife. What was he talking about? She was missing, presumed dead even... Cat Noir? Ladybug? Was Gabriel... No, it couldn't be! She was dreaming!

"Nooroo!"

A little purple creature floated up to him looking rather sad.

"Yes, Master?"

"We must find a new way to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir! I am running out of time!"

"But, Master, there must be a better way! Surely you can find your wife without the absolute power!"

"No, I have tried everything, Nooroo! Why do you think it took me a year to find you? It's been three years since we first took on Ladybug and Cat Noir and yet we have nothing to show for it! She could be dead by now..."

Nathalie was shocked as she saw Gabriel Agreste start to break down right in front of her...

"Now now, Master please. Perhaps it is time we used the peacock miraculous? We have four wielders now against us. If you will not give up this idea, perhaps you should find a partner?"

"No!" he shouted, making Nathalie jump. "I don't need anyone to find my own wife! Come, Nooroo, I need some air."

Nathalie watched as he stormed out of the room. He had been so self-absorbed that he hadn't noticed her hiding behind the curtain. She released a breath but then felt rage starting to boil. Gabriel was Hawkmoth?? And what was that little creature?? Why couldn't he let his wife go?? Did he know what had happened to her then and hadn't bothered telling his own son??

She came out from behind the curtain, a dark shadow falling over her face. After all these years, he couldn't see what had been right in front of him! She loved him and all she got in return was barely an acknowledgement of her presence. That was it! She was going to show him what he had been missing all these years!

Going to the safe, she pulled the painting out and looked at the dial. There was a reason she was Mr. Agreste's personal assistant. She could remember anything and everything. (unless it had to do with Adrien) Turning the dial, she mimicked the movements she had seen, and it clicked open.

She looked at the contents curiously. There was a picture of Emilie next to a ticket to Tibet? And a strange peacock brooch... She picked it up and looked closely at it.

Suddenly it lit up with a bright light and a small blue creature with big blue feathers appeared in front of her. It yawned and then looked at her curiously. "Who are you? Are you my new master?"

"New master?" she trailed off. "This must be how Hawkmoth, Ladybug, and Cat Noir get their powers... Perfect."

She looked at him. "Yes, I am your new master. My name is Nathalie Sancouer. And you must help me take revenge."

The little blue thing looked at her alarmed. "I think you are incorrect. I am not here to be used for revenge. I am Duusu, a kwami used to help those in need."

"A kwami huh? Interesting... From what I understand, you must obey your wielder's wishes, Duusu. I command you to obey me."

It looked very sad, "Yes, Mistress."

"Nathalie!!" she heard Mr. Agreste yell.

"Hurry, hide, Duusu! We will speak more later."

He flew into her jacket and she closed the safe and the painting. She looked at the painting with fire in her eyes. "Just you watch, Emilie. You will pay for taking Gabriel away from me."

Straightening her jacket she walked quickly to do Mr. Agreste's bidding. But I wouldn't be long before he would be doing her's...


	4. Le Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain joins the ranks... Marinette and Adrien share some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make a note for these chapters since I think people occasionally forget, but this was written as a continuation from my first fanfic which was written before the second season came out. So if things are different from canon, that is why. *finger guns*

Later that night, Nathalie entered her room in the Agreste manor and quietly closed the door behind her and locked it. "Things are about to change..."

"Duusu, I summon you."

The little blue creature flew out and bowed slightly. "Yes, Master?"

"How do I transform?"

"You need to say, 'fan out!' And in order to use your secret super power, you must say, 'Winds blow at my command!'"

"What does my secret power do?" she asked looking curiously at the kwami.

"Once in suit, you'll have powers beyond your normal strength and agility. You'll be able to use the fan to float to different locations. Once you have activated your secret power, you can control anyone you choose like a puppet that has been touched by your mist. You'll only have five minutes to complete your task before de-transforming. Generally my power would be used to control evil men and capture them..."

"That's handy... Almost exactly what I was planning on doing..."

Duusu looked downcast, and little tears formed on her eyes. "Please, I beg of you, Master. Rethink your plan."

"Enough talk. Duusu, fan out!"

Suddenly a strong wind was felt around her body and she felt instantly stronger and confident. She looked at her arms covered in blue and she looked down to see a blue dress and feathers behind her. They fluffed out then came down to make a tail flowing to the ground. She felt feathers on her hat on her head and looked in the mirror.

"Good, I don't look anything like myself," she said admiring herself in the mirror.

She went to the window and opened it. "Time to test these powers..."

She jumped out and flapped her fan. It flew her over to the next roof. Grinning, she jumped to the next roof and the next and the next.

"This is exhilarating! No wonder Ladybug and Cat Noir love this so much!" she said coming to land on a roof near the Eiffel Tower.

"Yes, we do. But who are you?" came a voice from behind her.

She froze but then slowly turned around. She saw Ladybug and Cat Noir starring at her curiously.

"Ah, speaking of the two devils..."

"Devils?" Ladybug said raising an eyebrow.

"I have no business with you two. Yet."

"Yet?" Cat Noir asked flipping out his staff.

Nathalie smiled but didn't answer.

"Well, if you aren't with us, are you against us?" Ladybug asked.

She fanned herself for a moment thinking. "Perhaps... Perhaps not... That depends upon you two."

"And just who are you?" Cat Noir asked eyebrow raising.

She thought for a moment. "Le Paon. I am Le Paon." she repeated as if testing it on her lips.

"The Peacock?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure we'll meet again. So long."

She had yet to test her secret power and now was the time. She took a vial from her belt and threw it on the ground. Ladybug and Cat Noir coughed violently.

"Winds, blow at my command! Your Master the Peacock commands you to freeze!"

The fog cleared and the Two heroes were stopped in their tracks.

She smirked. "Don't worry, it will only last five minutes. Until next time!"

She flew away not even glancing back. She had to make sure she got home before her miraculous timed out.

Landing in her room once again, she de-transformed and Duusu flew out of her brooch.

"That was a successful test run, I believe."

"That may be," answered the tired looking kwami, "But I need something to eat to regain my strength after a transformation."

"Oh? What would you like?"

"Do you have something with blueberry in it?" little Duusu asked.

"I will get you some blueberry tarts."

A few minutes later, she sat at her desk as her little kwami floated nearby, nibbling at her treat. Duusu had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying??" Nathalie asked in alarm.

"I cry when something is delicious."

Nathalie shook her head and continued working. Next time Hawkmoth struck, she'd be ready...

**********************

Gabriel Agreste paced his hidden lair the following day. He was going mad, absolutely mad! Nooroo watched in concern. "Master, surely, there is a better way to do this! The darkness is taking over your soul!"

"Hush, Nooroo! I am in no mood to deal with one of your self-righteous speeches! Emilie could be dead for all I know!"

"But, Master..."

"Dark wings rise!"

Nooroo was sucked into his brooch before he could say another word.

"It's time to find a new victim for my little akuma..."

******************************

Marinette stood outside of school chatting with Alya.

"Did you hear about a possible new hero sighting last night??" Alya was asking excitedly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's a hero or a villain though..." Marinette sighed, tapping her chin.

"Why do you say that?"

Marinette couldn't up and tell her she met Le Paon while on patrol with Cat Noir, so she was stumbling over her own thoughts. "I just don't get that impression to be honest..."

Alya shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough!"

Adrien and Nino walked out talking and laughing about some fencing move Adrien had just made during practice. "Dude, that was totally awesome! Hey girls, you totally should have seen him! He just pummeled his teacher!" Nino shouted to them enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't say pummeled..." Adrien said, laughing self-conciously.

"I wish I could have seen it! I bet you were amazing, Adrien!" bubbled Marinette.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nino, you owe me ice-cream. Catch you two losers later!"

She grabbed Nino leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

"So, can I walk you home?" he asked, holding his hand out and grinning.

Her heart leapt in her chest as she nodded and took it.

"How long have you been taking fencing, Adrien? I've always wondered that." she asked as they walked down the block.

"Since I was three..."

"Three?? Wow..."

"Yeah," he laughed, "Father started me early in everything. Fencing, piano, lacrosse... Modeling. Mom wasn't super thrilled about the modeling so I didn't do much till she... Disappeared."

Marinette frowned in concern. "You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to!"

"No, I want to. There's no one I'd rather talk about her with more than you, Mari."

She smiled so beautifully, Adrien had to stop himself from stopping right there and kissing her on the spot. He then realized they were already at her family's bakery....

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside... And I could use more exercise." she said jokingly.

"How about a walk around the park then?" he suggested.

"Yes!" she said taking their bags and quickly storing them in the bakery.

She came back outside at such break neck speed that she tripped over a customer's leg and tripped right into his arms.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said turning bright red.

He laughed! Genuinely laughed. "Marinette, I've never seen someone so clumsy who looks so beautiful while falling!"

She giggled helplessly while he helped stand her up. "I've always been a clutz..."

"Hey as long as I get to be the one to catch you from here on out, I hope you keep being clumsy. I can always say you fell for me." he said winking at her.

She groaned. "Watch out, Adrien Agreste, your Cat is showing..."

He looked around suspiciously and then back at her mischievously. He took her hand dramatically. "Only for you, M'lady. I'll try not to trip over my words."

He bowed and kissed her hand as she rolled her eyes but secretly enjoyed his puns. She grinned and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

His face went a light red and she giggled. Suddenly she tagged him and called out "You're it!" as she ran towards the park.

"Hey that's not fair! I wasn't ready!" he called after her.

"That's the point!" she called back.

He grinned and sprinted after her. It didn't take long to catch up to her. He was at least a head taller and they weren't wearing their super suits.

"Tag, you're it!" he cried, touching her lightly on the shoulder and running into the park.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"Fight me, Bugaboo!" he yelled over his shoulder.

He laughed when he heard her muttering darkly behind him. That sure fired her up. He dodged her a few times, but she got him again near the bench. She whooped enthusiastically and started running away again.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and people screamed nearby. They both immediately froze upon seeing a huge walking... Restaurant?

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah... I don't believe it either..."

A man in a chef's hat walked out onto the top part of the walking restaurant with a newspaper in his hands. He was shooting rolls and other random Italian foods at people, causing them to be sucked into said restaurant.

"Maybe critics will think twice before criticing the location of my restaurant! Am I close enough for you now??" he laughed maniacally as he continued to shoot off random food appatizers.

"Well that's definitely new..." Adrien said still kind of befuddled by the walking restaurant.

"Time to transform! I'll meet you back here!" she called as she ran for an alcove.

"On it!" he shouted already running to another hiding place.

They met back outside just in time for restaurant to freeze, including the chef.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked taking out his staff.

"Don't know... But it can't be good."

*****************************

Hawkmoth was stunned as this stranger walked towards him. It looked like she had just flown through the window that wasn't even big enough to fit her!

"Who are you? Leave immediately!"

She laughed as she brought out her fan. "I don't think so, Hawkmoth. You see, I have something you want..."

He glowered at her. "I highly doubt it. Leave now before I have to take durastic measures!"

"You don't recognize this?" she said, pointing towards her brooch.

The realization hit him like a bag of bricks. "That... How do you have that?? Who are you??"

She smiled and walked closer, brushing her feathers under his nose. "My name is Le Paon. Who I am matters not. What I have is what matters most. And if you want what I have, you're going to do exactly as I say."

"What makes you think I would help the likes of you?" he practically snarled.

"I know how to free your wife."

He felt his chest tighten to almost the breaking point. He swallowed. "How... How..."

She shushed him. "It matters not how I know, it's what you can do to help me help you. Help me capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, and I will help you free Emilie."

"And if I don't help you?"

"She may as well be dead..."

His heart hammered. Was she telling the truth? If she wasn't, he was being a fool. But if she was... He couldn't take those consequences...

"Very well. I will help you. But if I ever find out who you truly are..."

She laughed. "Not likely. Now, I will go join your villain and we will be unstoppable!"

With a flick of her fan, she disappeared as quickly as she had arrived. For once, Gabriel wished he could speak to Nooroo... However, what was done was done. Now to see how this new partnership would go.


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Paon is up to no good and graduation is approaching quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this almost two years ago now I think.. So if you see any grammar mistakes or have any suggestions, I am totally open to hearing constructive criticism! Hope you're enjoying it even if it is different from canon. <3

"Okay, so what's the plan, M'lady?" Cat asked as the giant walking restaurant drew closer.

Marinette looked at her surroundings, and noticed Volpina and Queen Bee swooping in.

"Ah, there you two are! We could use your help!"

"I gotcha, girl." Volpina said twirling her staff.

"Anything for you, Ladybug!" Queen Bee said enthusiastically.

Suddenly they heard cackling coming from the restaurant. Le Paon was floating next to it looking rather menacing.

"Who's that?" Queen Bee asked quizzically.

"I'm guessing that's Le Paon..." Volpina said shaking her head.

"And from the looks of it she isn't on our side..." Cat summarized.

"Hello, heroes... I'm here to retrieve some miraculouses. Now if you'd kindly hand them over, there be no need for violence." Peacock declared.

"Not on your life!" Ladybug said swinging her yo-yo.

"So be it..." Le Paon sighed. She threw a vial landing near a group of onlookers.

"No!"

The people looked dazed and started walking zombie like towards them.

"Capature their miraculouses!" commanded Peacock.

Meanwhile the Criticized Chef was continuing to shoot off random appatizers at people sucking them into his restaurant. Chaos was everywhere.

"We gotta do something and fast!" Cat said swinging his staff and hitting the people away, careful not to actually injure them.

"Volpina, can you fly up there and try to find the chef's akuma??" Ladybug asked.

"On it! Trickster!" she cried, turning into a hawk.

"Bee! Can you save the onlookers?"

"Totally! Let's buzz!" she shouted, sprouting wings and flying towards people.

Chloe flew around picking up random people and taking them to safety. Suddenly she saw her classmate Nathaniel right below the giant restaurant.

"Hey nerd, watch out!" she shouted.

He looked up just in time to avoid getting hit. But he was about to get hit again.

She swooped in and grabbed him by the armpits, lifting him to safety. She placed him down on a rooftop nearby.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thanks. But who are you?" he asked surprised.

She almost blurted out "it's me dummy!" but thought better of it.

"I'm Queen Bee. Now if you'll excuse me, I have people to rescue!"

She flew off, slightly pleased with herself when she saw him staring after her. If only he knew who had just saved his life, he wouldn't believe it!

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were fending off attacks while Volpina in hawk form was still trying to grab the man's akuma.

"Time for some cataclysm!"

Cat Noir ran towards the restaurant and tagged a leg. "You're it!"

Suddenly one leg collapsed and the restaurant stopped moving. It toppled over and gave the chef enough distraction for Volpina to grab the newspaper. She flew it over to Ladybug.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!"

She ripped the newspaper up and threw her yo-yo. Catching the akuma she said, "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted throwing up the newspaper.

The restaurant was moved back to its original location and the people returned to where they came from.

"Uh oh, we have a problem..." Volpina said coming to land by Ladybug.

"What, why?"

She pointed to Le Paon who was still controlling people.

"It's okay, we just gotta make it till the five minutes are up then she'll have to transform back!" Cat shouted.

"He's right! We just gotta hang in there till our own transformations wear off." Ladybug said.

"You haven't even used your lucky charm yet." Volpina pointed out.

"Yes, and if you need to, I'll hold her off while you three transform back."

Queen Bee came to stand next to them. "Whatever you need, Ladybug. We got your back."

"Any ideas, M'lady?" Cat asked twirling his staff.

"Just keep her distracted! And try not to hurt anyone! I've already used miraculous."

They dodged and tied people up. Le Paon looked irritated.

"I will retreat for now. But this isn't the last of me, Ladybug!"

She disappeared in a poof of smoke and the people under her control were back to normal.

Volpina and Queen Bee's miraculouses started beeping simultaneously. "Gotta fly! Bye, guys!" Queen Bee exclaimed.

"Same! Catch you guys on the flip side!" Volpina said saluting.

Adrien and Marinette watched them as they left.

"Well, M'lady, the day is saved, and you are as beautiful as ever!" he proclaimed taking her into his arms.

Her face turned almost as red as her suit. She pushed his nose away. "Flirtatious as ever, Chaton. But this new development worries me..."

He nodded wearily. "Agreed. Shall we meet with Master Fu?"

She nodded.

He tipped her chin up. "You know, I could use some encouragement myself..."

She giggled as his ring started beeping, stopping him from kissing her. "Better run, Cat."

"Yeah, wouldn't want people bugging out and falling all over themselves when they see me."

She groaned. "I'll meet you at, Master Fu's house, Cat."

"Sounds good, M'lady! CATch you there!"

She rolled her eyes and swung out of sight. She de-transformed and Tikki landed in her hands. "Marinette, I feel strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, like not bad... Just different."

"Perhaps Master Fu can help with that. Come on." she said handing her a cookie.

"At least, I hope so..." she whispered to herself.

*************************

Nathalie sighed as Hawkmoth railed against her. "What help are you?? At this rate we'll never get their miraculouses!"

"Look, if you want to find your wife I suggest you stop complaining. We need to work together or they'll never give us their miraculouses!"

He seethed but didn't say anything.

"My dear, Hawkmoth, you worry too much. It's taken you, what, three years and still no miraculous? I assure you, we will defeat them. In the meantime, I must de-transform. So long, Hawkmoth."

She disappeared and Gabriel crumpled to the floor. "Emilie... I promise... I will find you."

***********************

Marinette arrived at Master Fu's house just as Adrien did. "Hello, Princess. Allow me," he said bowing as he opened the door.

Marinette grinned as she saw Plagg rolling his eyes.

They saw Master Fu waiting for them inside his office.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would arrive."

"How did you know we were coming?" Marinette asked.

"New villain... New partners... It was about time."

They nodded as they sat down. "And I see you two have warmed up to the idea of being partners fairly quickly." he said, eyes sparkling in amusement.

They both blushed and looked at the floor. "However, we do have a problem. I have yet to figure out who Hawkmoth is or why he is using his miraculous this way. And now a new partner... It is disturbing indeed..."

"So what do we do?" Adrien asked.

"It's time to introduce you to a new power. One you can teach your partners and not worry about time running out."

"Oh? What is this new power?" Marinette asked, curiosity peeked.

"It's a weapon actually. It's called a keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"Yes. Can't be having actual swords in a children's show." he said eyes laughing.

"Huh?" they both asked simultaneously.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, if you can hit your target with it, it will break whatever spell holds them and reveal a miraculous wielder who's hit by it."

"So you're saying, we could reveal Le Paon?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, as well as free those who she puts under her spell. The only one you may not be able to free is the actual akuma victim. I'm afraid you'll still have to use your lucky charm, Ladybug."

She nodded. "But why a keyblade?"

"It unlocks hearts... And many heroes have used it."

They looked at him curiously.

"Ah never mind! Anyway, I think it may be time to pass on my miraculous as well..." he said putting his hand behind his head.

"Pass on your miraculous??" Marinette asked wide eyed.

"You mean you'll let go of Wyazz? But you two are such good friends..." Adrien said sadly.

Master Fu looked at Wyazz and nodded. "Indeed, and I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. However, I'm too old to perform the necessary tasks to fight along side you all. Wyazz and I have been talking about this for a long time and with the appearance of a new villain... Well let's just say I've now put it off too long."

Adrien and Marinette looked sadly at each other.

"I will still be here to chat and help where I can, but it is time for someone else to gain my powers."

"If that's what you want, we'll support you one hundred percent!" Adrien promised.

"Thank you, Cat Noir."

"Master, I hate to interrupt... But I've been feeling strange all day today." Tikki said looking bashful.

"Strange you say?" Master Fu stroked his chin.

"Yeah me too." Plagg said. "Even my Camembert isn't helping..."

Master Fu got up and walked to his bookshelf. Grabbing a book, he sat down and turned the pages.

"That's my father's book!" Adrien said, shock registering on his face.

"This is your father's?" Master Fu asked curiously.

"Yes... I found it... In our house."

"I've been looking for this book for ages. I'm so glad you found it, Adrien."

"But how did you get it?"

At this Marinette looked a little bashful. "Um, I believe that's my fault... I found the book Lila took from you in a trash can... I was going to use it as a way to talk to you, but Tikki said we needed to return it to Master Fu..."

He looked a little upset but then smiled roguishly. "You were trying to find a way to talk to me huh? Well, can you talk to me now?"

"Oh stop it!" she said pushing him away, but smiling all the same.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "So, Master, any ideas?"

Fu looked through the book, scowling. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything about strange feelings. I can help when you two are sick... But this is different."

"What should we do then?" Marinette asked.

"Just keep an eye on them. Let me know if anything changes."

"Okay, well, shall we go practice this new power, M'lady?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, let's."

"It's very simple. Hold your hand out like this and call it with your heart." Master Fu explained while holding his hand out in front of him.

"Thank you, Master Fu. We'll see you later." Adrien said bowing respectfully.

Master Fu inclined his head. "Until next time. Hopefully you'll meet the new Jade Turtle soon."

They bid him good bye and he watched as they walked off hand in hand.

"You know, this is going to be harder than I thought, Wyazz. I'm going to miss you, my friend."

Wyazz patted his old friend and they gazed after the two love birds.

*************************

The day of graduation had finally arrived! Final projects had been presented, prom had been a huge success, and students had been accepted to prestigious universities.

"Oh, Alya, I can't believe it!! I'm going to be interning with Gabriel Agreste!" Marinette practically squealed in excitement as they waited in line at their graduation ceremony.

"Yeah, I know, M. You've told me like a bazillion times." Alya said rolling her eyes but smiling all the same.

"I mean, Adrien said I could do it on my own merit, but I didn't believe him! He said he didn't even say a word to his father yet!"

"Adrien told you you were talented. I don't know why you're so surprised. But then again you've always struggled it seems with having faith in yourself."

"Yeah, I guess."

Marinette looked over to the audience to try and spot her parents. She saw them waving and waved back. She then noted Master Fu!

"What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Alya asked looking in the same direction.

"Oh, just an older gentleman I know. Just surprised to see him here..."

"He looks... Familiar..."

Marinette looked at her questioningly but got distracted by Adrien's name being called for his diploma. She would have waved huge flags and shouted as loud as she could if it was allowed, but she would have to settle with politely clapping. He was the valedictorian of their class after all.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and a young man in a bright yellow robe and graduation cap looking very menacing.

"Guess we couldn't graduate without one more akuma victim..." Alya said shaking her head and putting her head in her hand.

"Guess not... I gotta run!"

Before Alya could say anything, everyone erupted from their seats and ran every direction.

Marinette stopped in an alcove. "Okay, Tikki, spots on!"


	6. The Jade Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's secret identity is... safe... I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to have read thus far! I hope you're enjoying it, and I'm enjoying going back and reading some of my older stuff. I really wish they had gone with Jade Turtle and not Carapace for canon... It just doesn't have the same ring to it... Oh yeah! I forgot, there's a crossover in here somewhere. Can you guess what it is??

"So what's the sitch, Ladybug?" Volpina asked as she landed next to her in the stadium.

"The new akuma victim is shooting diplomas at people and making them applaud him and cheer for him! Looks like he's aiming for Adrien Agreste!" Ladybug said trying not to show how worried she was.

Adrien was heroically leading people off the stage when he was confronted by the akuma victim. He had those following run off ahead of him while he faced the new villain.

"Ah the great Adrien Agreste... How people fawn over you makes me sick! I should have been valedictorian! But instead they chose the famous model!" he thundered.

"You're wrong and you know it! I earned this!" Adrien defended.

"Even so, we had the same grade! You were only chosen first because of your status!"

Adrien looked genuinely hurt but it quickly passed to a look of determination. "Whatever the case may be, you don't prove your case by making people adore you! I know you're in there Jean! Please give Ladybug your akuma!"

"I am not Jean! I am the Graduator and you will do as I say!"

"No!" Ladybug cried as she ran. But she was too far away.

Adrien managed to dodge the shot and ran off the stage the other direction.

Marinette threw her yo-yo at Graduator blocking another attack directed at Adrien.

"Picking on the powerless only proves you feel inferior, Graduator! Face a true opponent!" she cried pulling back her yo-yo.

"Gladly!" he said directing several diplomas her way.

The crowd of people already under his spell clapped enthusiastically.

"See they love me, Ladybug! I truly am amazing!"

Volpina, who had run up beside Ladybug, scoffed. "What kind of praise is that? Being forced to applaud someone. I feel bad for you!"

His face grew red in fury. He was about to retort when a puff of blue smoke appeared covering him but then clearing to reveal Le Paon.

"Oh great, this chick again..." Volpina sighed.

"Hello, wielders. Prepare to give us your miraculous!" she cackled.

She took out her fans and started shooting blasts of air. Marinette suddenly remembered her new weapon and called up her keyblade.

"Hold up, girl, what's that??" asked Volpina awestruck as Ladybug blocked an incoming blast of air.

"It's a keyblade! Just imagine it in your mind's eye and call it up!"

Alya closed her eyes and imagined a keyblade in her hand. She gasped as one actually appeared in her hand! It was orange and white with a fox tail for a handle and a key at the end. "This is awesome!"

"I guess you could say this is the key to our success," Cat said landing next to them.

"No, Cat..." Volpina groaned.

"Yes, Cat..." he said grinning and winking at his Ladybug.

Ladybug smirked. "Keep it up and I'm going to lock you up, Cat."

"Did M'lady just make a pun?? You have the key to my heart, LB!!" he said parrying a blow with his own keyblade.

She groaned but grinned at the same time fighting back to back with him.

"You two need to quit flirting and fight!" Volpina cried as she hit a spell bound audience member.

That person looked dazed and then looked around confused.

"These keyblades release spells? Double awesome!"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that! They also reveal miraculous wielders so try going for Le Paon!" Ladybug cried.

"What have I missed?" asked Queen Bee coming to land next to them.

"Fill her in, Volpina! Cat Noir and I will go for Graduator!"

"Roger that, Ladybug! Got your back!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other and nodded. They ran full speed at Graduator who pulled out a staff out of nowhere and started parrying their blows.

Meanwhile Le Paon was fighting off Volpina and Queen Bee.

"We... Need... One... More... Person... " Cat huffed as he managed to push back another blow.

"We'll... Manage..." Ladybug said dodging diplomas.

Suddenly she felt herself taken down just in time to avoid getting hit. Shocked, she realized Nino had just dived in to help!

"Are you crazy? Get out of here before you get hurt!" she yelled pushing him back out of the fight.

"Well, sorry for helping..." he mumbled.

Volpina blocked an incoming blow as he stood up. "Get out of here, idiot!"

"I got it! Let's buzz!" Queen Bee shouted.

She picked him up and took him to a safe location. "Stay here okay? We got this!"

Nino sighed. So much for helping.

**********************

Master Fu found him near the top of the stadium.

"Are you okay, young man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just feeling rather useless right now..." he said kicking a nearby pebble.

"I saw how you risked yourself for Ladybug. Without you she would have been under a spell."

"I suppose..."

Master Fu smiled kindly. "How would you like to join their team?"

Nino looked startled. "What? You mean like become a super hero?? How??"

Master Fu handed him a bracelet with a green stone. "Take care of this. It has been mine for more years than I care to recount. And treasure your new friend. He will instruct you."

Nino was about to ask more questions, but when he looked back up from the bracelet, the old man was gone. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him and a tiny green turtle looked up at him.

"Woah dude this is sick!"

"You don't appear ill," Wyazz replied.

"No, dude, it's a figure of speech! And wait you talk??"

"Yes, my name is Wyazz, and I'm a kwami. I grant super powers to the one that yields the miraculous." he said pointing to the bracelet.

"No way! I'm so stoked!! What powers do I have?"

"Well, when you say 'Shell on' you'll have your normal super powers with strength and speed above your normal capacity. In order to use your secret super power, during your transformation, you say 'speed on' which won't make you fast but will slow time around you so that you appear fast to others."

"So like a turtle! This is awesome, man!"

"I am not a man, I'm a kwami..."

"Dude, figure of speech..."

"Oh, right. I suppose I need to learn the young people vernacular..." Wyazz said rubbing his head. 

"You can start by not saying 'vernacular'... " Nino said dryly.

"Um right... Now your comrades need your help! Oh yes, once you use your secret super power, you only have five minutes till you transform back!"

"Got it! Wyazz, shell on!"

Suddenly a green turtle shell was on his back and he had green goggles on. "Far out! Let's test this baby out!"

************************

"This. Isn't. Good. M'lady..." Cat groaned as he pushed off an attack from Le Paon. "Got a plan?"

"I just need a distraction!"

"Boo yeah! Your new partner is here!" announced a newcomer dressed in all green landing on the field.

"Just in time!" shouted Ladybug as she managed to make Le Paon lose her balance. "Lucky charm!"

A spotted rope fell into her hands. "A rope? What am I supposed to do with a rope?"

"Oh, Ladybug, I got this! Throw it to me!" the newcomer shouted.

She flung it to him.

"Speed on!" he cried making a stance like a ninja.

He moved so fast no one could hardly see him! Graduator was tied up so quick, Marinette barely had time to think! "Good job, um, turtle guy! Now throw me his diploma! That must be where the akuma is!"

"No!" shouted Le Paon. She threw a vial in the turtle's tracks stopping him mid stride.

"Winds at my command! Now turtle do what I say! Bring me the diploma!"

Nino started walking towards her without being able to stop himself.

"Quick, Cat, use your cataclysm!"

"On it! Cataclysm!" he shouted.

"Queen Bee, fly him to turtle dude!" Ladybug instructed.

"My pleasure, Ladybug!" she said lifting off and taking Cat to the turtle.

"No! Hurry turtle!" Le Paon ordered.

"Not today, Peacock!" Volpina cried swinging at her with her keyblade.

Le Paon managed to duck but was distracted long enough for Cat to get the akumatized diploma and destroy it.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug cried sending her yo-yo to catch the akuma.

"No!!" cried Le Paon.

"Bye bye, little butterfly! Miraculous ladybug!!" she cried throwing up the rope that Queen Bee had just gotten her.

The whole stadium was back to normal and Le Paon heaved in anger. "You haven't seen the last of me, Ladybug! Don't think you'll be so lucky next time!"

And with that, she vanished into a puff of smoke!

"Did we do it? Did we save the day??" Nino asked excitedly.

"Yes, we did! And by the way, who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm... Jade Turtle! Yeah I like that! Jade Turtle! Glad to join the team!" Jade Turtle exclaimed.

"You're a total dork." laughed Volpina.

"Hey, I can't keep all this," he jestered to himself, "to myself."

Volpina rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't tell me we'll have to deal with an egotistical turtle..."

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a new team member!" he protested.

"Pawsonally, I'm glad to have another guy on the team." Cat said putting his elbow to rest on Jade Turtle's shoulder.

"Totally! I got your back, dude!"

Queen Bee's miraculous started beeping followed by Ladybug's, Cat's, and Turtle's.

"Well, looks like it's time for us to split! You got five minutes, Turtle!" Ladybug announced.

He nodded and noted Volpina's miraculous wasn't beeping. "See with me you didn't even need to use your miraculous!"

She growled. "I'm outta here. Bye guys."

"See you all later! Good teamwork!" shouted Queen Bee.

As she flew out she saw Nathaniel in his cap and gown quickly sketching. She waved and shocked he waved back hesitantly.

"Well, M'lady, I'd love to stick around, but, I'd hate to distract from the graduation ceremony going on presently." Cat said suavely running his hand through his hair and putting his other arm around her waist.

She moved it to his dismay. But then she kissed him on the cheek, winked, and whispered into his ear. He turned tomato red as she swung away.

"Dude, what did she say?" Nino asked amused.

"I... Uh... Gotta go!" he said using his staff to swing away.

Nino heard his miraculous beeping and went to go de-transform. This was the best day ever!

***********************

The rest of the ceremony went as planned and everyone, including Jean, enjoyed the celebration. Marinette and Adrien went to celebrate with their friends at Marinette's parents' bakery.

"Dude, I gotta tell you something asap!" Nino whispered to Adrien during the festivities.

"What is it?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Not here! When we get to your house I'll tell you."

"Here's some celebration cupcakes in honor of your graduation day!" Tom announced and everyone clapped and ate enthusiastically.

"This is awesome, Mr. Dupain-Cheng! Wish I knew how to cook this well!" Adrien said in awe.

"Well, I am in need of an assistant this summer..."

"You'd hire me??" Adrien asked with stars in his eyes as if he'd been offered the most amazing job ever.

Tom laughed. "Of course, but only if you call me Dad!"

"Dad!!" Marinette looked horrified.

"Just kidding!" he said elbowing Adrien and winking.

Adrien just laughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

They finished the party with lots of pictures and promises to keep in touch. Adrien gave Marinette a hug good bye and whispered, "I'll come see you tonight."

On his way home with Nino, Adrien couldn't help but wonder what he had to tell him. They arrived at the empty house. It felt particularly empty given the festivities they had just left.

Nino closed the door discretely once they entered Adrien's room.

"So what did you want to tell me, Nino? Why all the secrecy?"

"Dude, I'm Jade Turtle!!"


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilariousness ensues with secret identities and something is up with the kwamis.... There may be some sweet marichat for you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wish Marinette actually liked being called Mari... Maybe she would if it was Adrien calling her that? XD

"What are you doing?? You can't tell anyone your secret identity, Master!" Wyazz exclaimed flying out from underneath his hat.

"What do you mean? Adrien is my best friend! He can't know who I am?"

"Ahahahaha... This is gold!" Plagg said coming out of Adrien's jacket.

"Plagg!"

"Dude, you have a kwami too?? Wait! Does this mean... You're Cat Noir?? Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Nino freaked out pacing with his hands on his head.

"Calm down, Nino. Yes, I am Cat Noir... I didn't tell you because I couldn't... Would you stop pacing??"

"All this time! I've been completely clueless!! No wonder you were late for literally everything in school! Wait, so when you said you were in love with Ladybug, it's not just because she was a superhero but because you worked with her??"

Plagg giggled helplessly and Adrien glared at him. "This is too good! You can't make this stuff up!"

"But wait you're going out with Marinette! So did it not work out with Ladybug? But you still flirt with her?? No... Wait..."

"And here it comes..." Plagg snickered.

"Marinette is Ladybug?!?!"

"And there it is."

"Nino, please calm down! Sit down and I'll tell you all about it. There's really no reason not to now."

Nino plopped down on Adrien's couch looking a little white. "So, wow how did I not realize this sooner?? And why didn't you tell me??"

Adrien joined him on the couch. "Well, as Wyazz told you, I wasn't allowed to. However, I was considering telling you soon since I do trust you completely. Honestly, Marinette and I didn't know about each other's identity till the night of the prom..."

"Ohhhhhh... That explains why you thought you were dancing with someone else with the masquerade masks on. Wow, you guys are clueless."

Adrien grimaced. "Yeah, I know... But anyways, getting back to the topic at hand, how did you end up with the Master's miraculous?"

"The Master's miraculous?"

"Yeah, you have Master Fu's miraculous. He's the one that chose Marinette and I to be Ladybug and Cat Noir. As well as Queen Bee and Volpina."

"Oh so the old guy who gave me the miraculous thingy must have been Master Fu. Short little Chinese man right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He gave it to me right after I saved Ladybug, I mean Marinette, from that shot she was about to get from the akuma victim."

"Well, that makes sense. Unfortunately, I can't tell Marinette who you are... That will be up to you when and if you want to tell her. But please don't tell her you know who she is! She'll kill me..." Adrien said sighing and glaring at Plagg.

"What? Come on, you've been wanting to tell Nino who you are for ages! I just helped." Plagg said munching on his cheese.

Adrien hated to admit it, but he was right...

"Speaking of weird stuff, I still feel odd, Adrien." Plagg said scratching his head.

"Maybe the eclipse coming tomorrow is the reason?" Nino asked. "I feel like that would effect supernatural beings like you and Wyazz."

Adrien nodded. "You could be right, Nino. I didn't think about that."

"I'm surprised Master Fu didn't think of that." Wyazz wondered aloud.

"Do you feel strange, Wyazz?" Nino asked.

"I suppose so. This would be our first full eclipse we've ever experienced. We've just never been in the right place at the right time before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Plagg said somewhat seriously. "Well, guess we'll find out what happens tomorrow!" he said rolling around on a roll of toilet paper as Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Dude, tell me more about being Cat Noir!" Nino said turning to his best friend.

As Adrien, told him about his experiences, he counted himself super lucky! His girlfriend and best friend were now on the same super hero team! Nothing could surprise him anymore!

*************************

Marinette was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her window above. She looked up to see her kitty waving at her.

He splayed out on her couch when she let him in. "Ah, comfy. This is the Cat's meow!"

She threw a pillow at him. "Dork!"

He caught it and sniffed it. "Mmmmmm... Smells like you, Marinette. Can I keep this?"

She blushed. "I... I guess so. Though I don't think it would go with your decor..."

He de-transformed back into his civilian self and pulled her down onto the couch with him. "If I had my way, I'd have pictures and your decorations all over my room."

She snuggled into his arms between his legs and kissed his cheek. "You know what, Adrien Agreste, you are the sweetest guy in the whole world!"

It was his turn to blush slightly. "Well, that's quite the compliment, M'lady. I don't know what I did to deserve it though."

"You're also extremely humble when you're Adrien, it's infuriating at times." she said giggling.

He smiled, but it was a sad one. "I guess I just don't feel that great. I mean I'm a famous model but that's all I'm really known for..."

She turned to face him. "Adrien, you are an amazing guy! And you know why I fell for you?"

He was almost afraid to ask. "Why?"

"Because of how caring you are. Granted I think you're super cute, but that's not the reason I fell in love with you. I would have fallen for you no matter what you looked like or what job you had or what you're known for. I fell in love with your soul, Adrien Agreste." she said stroking his hair and then kissing him sweetly on the lips.

She pulled away but Adrien felt his heart still hammering in his chest. "You know, you're incredible, Mari. And I feel like what you just said mirrors exactly how I feel about you."

Her eyes widened when he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

He pulled away hesitantly. "I would kiss you longer, but then I'm not sure I would leave..."

She grinned. "Yeah, Mama and Papa probably wouldn't appreciate finding a boy in my room in the morning."

He blushed and she giggled. "I start my internship tomorrow with your dad! I'm so nervous I could faint..."

"You'll do great, Marinette! You always do! You're my super hero after all!" he said taking her hands in his.

"And you're mine! Especially when you're willing to work with my parents this summer!"

"I'm honored really, Marinette. I just hope I'm not overstepping working with my girlfriend's parents..."

She sighed dreamily.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your girlfriend... I never thought I'd hear you say those words..."

He grinned.

"Marinette! Who are you talking to so late??" came a voice from downstairs.

"Just talking to Adrien on the phone, Mama!!" she yelled in panic as she pushed him up to the roof door.

"Okay, well hurry to bed! It's late!"

"Of course, Mama! Good night!" she called as she pushed him out.

She closed the roof door behind her and sighed. "That was close."

She turned to find Adrien in her face. "I don't know. I think we could always get closer..." he said winking.

Her face burned and she pushed his nose away. "Not today, Chaton. Besides you have to get home before Nathalie discovers you missing."

He sighed. "You're right, M'lady. Oh that reminds me... How's Tikki feeling? Nino reminded me the eclipse is coming tomorrow and I think that's why our kwamis aren't feeling like normal."

Marinette tapped her chin. "How do you feel, Tikki?"

The little red kwami flew out in front of them. "Still strange. Perhaps it is the coming eclipse. We've never experienced a total eclipse before. We've always been moving and never in the right place at the right time."

Plagg flew out too. "All this talk of eclipses is making me hungry..."

"We know Wyazz isn't feeling himself either, so we need to keep an eye on them tomorrow to see if the eclipse does have anything to do with it..." he said handing Plagg a piece of cheese.

Marinette crossed her arms like she did in true Ladybug fashion and nodded.

"Will do. Also do you have any suggestions about working with your father? I'm so nervous..."

"Just roll with whatever he suggests, but also don't be afraid to suggest ideas. He's been so preoccupied lately, I feel like you'll be a breath of fresh air to him."

"I hope you're right."

He touched her cheek tenderly. "I know I am. Plagg, claws out!"

He transformed, kissed her on the cheek, and swung away.

"Well, Tikki, time for bed. Big day tomorrow!" Marinette sighed.

*********************

Marinette's alarm went off the next morning and she sleepily turned it off.

"Good morning, Marinette!" came Tikki's cheerful voice.

"Good mor--" she was in mid yawn when her eyes bugged out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!"

"What's the matter, Marinette?" asked a little girl with short red hair and dark brown eyes with Tikki's voice!

"Who are you??" asked Marinette jumping out of bed getting as far back as she could.

"What do you mea--" she noticed her reflection in the mirror. "What happened to me??" she squeaked as she got up and wearily touched her face looking horrified.

"Tikki?? Is that you??"

"I... Uh... Think so?" she said turning to her. She had a little red dress on and a spot in the middle of her forehead.

"You're... Human?"

Tikki inspected her hands as if she had never seen hands before. She looked almost panicked. "Okay, Tikki, breathe." she told herself.

"We need to call Adrien! Hold on, Tikki!" 

Marinette dialed her phone and held her breath.

**************************

Adrien heard his phone going off but wanted to ignore it. Thinking it was his alarm he turned it off.

"Ugh it's too early for all this!" Plagg complained.

Suddenly Adrien felt an arm around him.

He turned over slowly to come face to face with cat eyes that had gotten much bigger in the face of a little boy?

"What in the greatest heck!!" Adrien shrieked jumping out of his arms and slamming against the wall.

"Dude, you gotta learn some actual curse words... What is this children's programming?" Plagg joked stretching and then seeing his hands.

"Plagg?? What happened to you??"

"I... Don't know..." Plagg said jumping out of bed and running to a mirror. "But! This is awesome!!"

Adrien watched in utter disbelief as Plagg ran around the room trying hand stands and testing his strength on the rock wall. Meanwhile his phone was going off like crazy.

"Dude, you gonna answer that??"

"Oh right..." Adrien said almost in a trance. He picked up the phone still staring in disbelief at the little boy with stark black hair and green cat like eyes running around his room.

"Um, hello?"

"Adrien! Oh thank goodness! You weren't answering and I was starting to panic!" Marinette's voice came into his ear jolting him out of his trance like state.

"Marinette... You're not going to believe this..."


	8. Fashioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kwamis are children!!! What are our heroes going to do now???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really want to see the kwamis as kids... Just me? Okay. Although Plagg would be a little... You know. XD

Alya yawned and groggily got out of bed to go brush her teeth. She had stayed up way too late working on her blog. "Trixx, what's on the agenda today?"

"I suppose we have to work on the blog to avoid suspicion, and you have a meeting with Marinette after her internship..."

"You sound louder this morning, Trixx. Can you turn down the..." Alya trailed off as she looked in the mirror in shock.

"What's the matter, Alya?" a little girl with a bright red ponytail and an orange dress asked.

"Um... Just uh... Look at yourself." Alya said moving away from the mirror so she could see herself.

"What on earth???"

Trixx came up to the mirror touching her face and looking horrified.

"What's going on, Trixx?"

The little girl turned to look at her, orange eyes wide. "I... Don't know..."

**************************

Chloe woke up one minute before her alarm clock. "Right on schedule! Pollen, time for our morning rou..."

A little girl with golden pigtails and a yellow and black striped dress woke up and stretched awkwardly on a little bed too small for her near Chloe's bed.

"What's wrong? Are my antenna knotted again?" she asked, her hands reaching for the top of her head in panic. "Where are my antenna?? What's this nonsense!?"

She ran to the mirror and screamed.

************************

Adrien's phone started ringing while they sat at the park bench watching kid Plagg and Tikki running around like normal kids on the playground.

He saw it was Nino and panicked. "Uh, I gotta get this, Marinette! Hold on a sec!"

She watched him confused as he ran several yards away out of hearing distance.

"Nino! Is Wyazz human too?" Adrien asked as soon as he answered.

"Dude, how did you know?? I'm looking at at toe headed, green haired kid with, like, weird green eyes! It's freaking me out!"

"I know! The same thing happened to our kwamis! Just relax okay? We're going to figure this out!"

"Okay, well, can I meet up with you, man? I'm losing my cool!"

"Okay! Okay! Just hold on. Marinette doesn't know I'm talking to you..." Adrien glanced back at Marinette looking very much like a little momma talking with little Tikki and examining something she had brought to her. Knowing Tikki, she was probably excited about having hands. "I'll meet you at the park in half an hour okay? Bring Wyazz."

He walked back to Marinette feeling like he was betraying her for not telling her the truth.

"What's wrong, Adrien?" she asked worriedly when she saw the look on his face.

"I... I can't tell you, Mari... I'm so sorry..."

She stood up quickly and closed the gap in the blink of an eye. Her arms wrapped around him and she hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Chaton. I trust you."

He smiled at her as she let go, but he still felt awful. "You better hurry to your internship, M'lady. My father doesn't like it when people are late."

"Oh right! The internship! But what about you? And Plagg and Tikki?"

"It's alright, Marinette, I got this. I'll watch them today while you work."

"Are you sure?" she asked peering over at Plagg picking his nose and sticking it on Tikki who was looking the other direction.

Adrien looked the same way and grinned. "They're the same old kwamis. Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Okay. If you're sure. Just remember one thing."

"What's that?" he asked quizzically.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Ew. You two are grossing me out!"

They looked down at the disheveled Plagg who had snuck up and laughed.

"Maybe you'll understand it when you're older." Adrien chuckled.

"You got some nerve, kid, talking to a kwami like that." the little boy pouted crossing his arms.

"Marinette, you need to get to your internship!" Tikki warned running up to them.

"Oh yeah! Glad your personality didn't change even though your looks did, Tikki! We'll figure this out when I'm done, promise!"

Marinette kissed Adrien on the cheek and ran out of the park like a maniac.

"Good luck, Mari! You'll be amazing!" he called after him.

She turned back, blew him a sweet kiss, and continued running.

"So want to tell us what's wrong, Adrien?" Tikki asked once she was out of sight.

"Yeah, but you gotta promise me not to tell Marinette okay?"

*************************

Marinette stood with a few hand picked interns in Gabriel Agreste's conference room in his grand mansion. Marinette had never been in this room just as herself. Remembering the first time she had been there, she laughed slightly to herself when she thought of how hard it must have been for Adrien to keep switching to super hero form and his shower gimmick.

The two other interns, looked at her strangely as she giggled to herself. One was named Bellamy, a girl from another high school recently graduated with beautiful brown wavy hair and wearing the latest fashion. The other was Mandel, a tall guy with a dark complexion and an even darker scowl. There was apparently one more intern coming according to Nathalie.

Marinette was surprised she wasn't the last person there. She was looking around the room only half way listening to Nathalie, when she thought she saw the flash of blue hair and little face pass by the door.

"Marinette? Are you listening?"

Marinette looked at Nathalie as she saw Nathalie's eyes flicker away from the door. Was she worried about something? Who had that kid been?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Surprise surprise."

Marinette had to keep a groan from escaping her mouth as she turned to see her worst nightmare. "Chloe. Don't tell me..."

Chloe grinned with her hand on her hip. "Yes, that's right. I'm an intern as well. Guess we'll be working together."

Marinette crossed her arms. "I guess so. But you're late."

Chloe looked uncomfortable for a bit, catching Marinette off guard. "I... Uh, had an emergency come up this morning. Could say it was a family emergency."

"Either way, Mr. Agreste is on his way, Chloe. Please stand next to the other interns." Nathalie instructed.

"Of course, Ms. Sancouer. Right away!" Chloe said walking primly to stand next to Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She would just have to ignore her or her whole internship would be ruined. She would just have to make sure Chloe didn't steal her designs again...

Gabriel Agreste walked in like the prominent fashion designer he was. He looked down his nose at everyone and seemed to judge every inch of their attire with each pass of his eyes. "Welcome, new interns. I have chosen each of you based off your own talent and promise. You have a long way to go, but you have been chosen because there is potential."

He walked to the table and gestured for them to take a seat. They all sat down. To say Marinette was nervous was an understatement. Looking at the other interns only made her feel more nervous. Why did they all look so calm?

Gabriel continued. "Nathalie is passing out your daily schedule and what will be expected of you. I expect each of you to act like professionals and not be late..." he looked at Chloe who looked slightly flustered. "I have a workshop I want you all to work in that Nathalie will show you in a moment. Please do not use the conference room unless specifically instructed."

Nathalie would have rolled her eyes, but she knew that would draw suspicion. She had almost messed up earlier when Duusu had escaped her room looking for a blueberry snack. What a day to start an internship! How was she going to figure this out? Duusu was going to drive her crazy, and she had already thrown a fit when she had told her to stay in her room. And she couldn't transform while Duusu was human... This was truly unfortunate... What if Hawkmoth acted on his own?? Unless he was having the same problem...

"Nathalie?"

"Oh I'm sorry, sir! Yes, I will show them the workshop right away!" she said almost missing Mr. Agreste's instructions.

She went ahead to show them their work space. But she had a bad feeling Hawkmoth was about to test out his human kwami...

**********************

Gabriel watched his security cameras till he was sure the interns were in place. He opened his safe door and entered his lair.

A little boy with a purple swirl on his head and long purple hair sat in the middle of the floor talking to the butterflies. "Master, what is it that you plan to do?" little Nooroo asked.

"Well if I can't transform, perhaps you can do my work for me. You are wearing my miraculous."

"Whatever you command, Master." Nooroo replied sadly.

"I want you to transform and find a new villain for me."

Nooroo stood and took a breath. "Dark wings rise!" the butterflies flew around him in a frenzy and then he was dressed in the same suit Hawkmoth usually wore.

"Excellent, Nooroo! Now find me a new villain!"

*************************

Marinette and the other interns were working in the workshop downstairs when they heard screams from outside.

They all ran outside to see a well dressed akumatized young man dressed in all white with red accents. "I am Fashioner! Come out and meet your doom, Gabriel Agreste! Think you can rule the fashion world without making enemies?? Come out and face me and see what a terrible outfit really looks like!!"

He flipped a wand that sent a blast of light at Mandel. Suddenly he was covered head to toe with a garish outfit with multiple colors and a clownish look. Mandel screamed in horror. "Look at me! I'm ugly!"

"He was kinda already ugly." mumbled Chloe. For once Marinette agreed with her.

People were running around like crazy in awful outfits.

"Ugh, this insults my fashion sense! I'm getting out of here!" Chloe proclaimed.

"Coward..." Marinette said under her breath. But then she remembered, she couldn't transform while Tikki was human! She had to get out of here!

She turned down the street to see Adrien, Nino, and three kids following them! "Adrien!"

He stopped when he saw her. "Marinette! What's going on? We heard screaming and wanted to check it out!"

"Yeah, I came to find Tikki and..." she then realized Nino was listening to them intently.

She pulled Adrien away and whispered, "I can't talk about our kwamis with Nino listening in..."

"Actually... Marinette, there's something I have to tell you..." Adrien said somewhat awkwardly.

She then noted the toe headed kid with an Asian face and green hair.

"OH NO. No, no, no..."

"Hey, Marinette... I'm the Jade Turtle..." Nino said looking bashful as he stood next to kid Wyazz.

"This isn't exactly how we planned telling you..." Adrien said.

"You mean he knows who I am??"

"I didn't tell him if that makes you feel any better... He figured it out." Adrien offered lamely.

Marinette took a deep breath and let it out. "It's okay I'm not mad... Just surprised. I'm sure there's a story to go along with it... But we don't have time for that right now! Run!"

They looked down the street to see Fashioner coming their direction on a tornado of clothing and fast!

They ran into a nearby building and huddled around.

"Okay, so what's the plan, M'lady?" Adrien inquired.

"Well, we can't transform while they're human... So let's see if they can transform themselves. There's an akumatized victim outside, meaning Hawkmoth had to use his power. If the eclipse is effecting them, things should be back to normal by tomorrow. I hope." she said crossing her arms and putting a hand on her chin.

"Dude, I don't believe it, you sound exactly like Ladybug!" Nino exclaimed excitedly.

They both looked at him with annoyed expressions.

"What, just excited! My best friends are super heroes! Don't have to be such downers..." he grumbled.

"Tikki, want to try transforming?" Marinette asked.

"Sure! Spots on!" she said standing like Marinette did when she transformed, and she was then covered head to toe in her suit!

"It worked!" Adrien said, grinning at his lady.

"Your turn, Plagg!" Marinette said, feeling hopeful.

"Do I have to?" Plagg said slouching.

"I'll give you a full buffet of Camembert if you do..." Adrien bribed him.

"Fine... Claws out!" Plagg said transforming into Adrien's cat suit.

"And last but not least, Wyazz." Marinette said turning to the green haired kid.

"Very well, shell on!" he said, turning into Jade Turtle.

"Okay, I suggest we go to different locations while they fight so we're not caught together or suspected of being the actual miraculous wielders. I don't want Hawkmoth to figure out who we are if he's out there..." Marinette said once Wyazz was ready.

"Alright, M'lady, if that's what you suggest. Just be careful okay?" he said taking her hands.

She smiled at him confidently. "I have faith in our kwamis. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

He nodded, kissed her hand, and he beckoned for Nino to follow him.

"We leave this in your hands, guys. Do your best! We're right behind you!" Marinette said, and she hugged Tikki as if to transfer her courage.

"Don't worry, about us, Marinette. We'll be just fine. As far as I know, kwamis can't die in any form. Now go. We'll be right behind you!" Tikki assured her.

"Okay! Good luck, guys!"

**************************

The kwami kids ran to the park where the akuma victim stood waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to wonder. But you look a lot shorter than I remember..." Fashioner cackled.

"Cut the crap, Fashioner. We're here to finish your reign of fashion terror!" Plagg exclaimed, pointing dramatically at him.

"Don't take our stature as a representation of justice! This ends here!" Tikki said standing next to Plagg in support.

"We are here to take you down!" Wyazz said taking a ninja pose on the other side of Plagg.

Several people had stopped running and were watching from afar, whispering and looking confused.

A puff of blue smoke appeared, and Duusu appeared looking like a nervous child. "Ah, you must be the new Le Paon. Glad to have you." Fashioner said noting her pained expression.

"Let's get this over with. All this fighting is making me anxious!" she said shuddering.

"Don't forget us!" said Trixx coming into view with Pollen by her side.

"Oh good, more victims for my horrendous outfits!" cackled Fashioner.

"Don't count on it! I'd die before I wore one of your outfits!" Pollen said in a high pitch, placing her hand on her hip and looking at her nails.

"That can be arranged."

He started blasting at them with a wave of his wand, and they dispersed quickly.

"We need to find his akuma!" Tikki shouted.

"Probably in his wand..." yawned Plagg.

Meanwhile, Duusu was hurriedly sending blasts of smoke at them not being particularly accurate. She waved her fan around in a strange pattern, and her blasts were fairly easy to guess where they would hit because of it.

"She's not a very good fighter is she?" Wyazz pointed out.

"Let's take advantage of it! Trixx, can you grab his wand?" Tikki shouted.

"Will do! Trickster!" she said turning into an eagle.

"Hey, Pollen, pull distraction off of Fashioner!" Tikki commanded.

"Fine... But if I get blasted with an awful outfit, I'm blaming you!" she said then shouting "Let's buzz!"

She took off, flying close to Fashioner, shouting insults at him. "You call yourself a villain! Don't make me laugh!"

Trixx kept trying to grab the wand, but he kept moving distracted by Pollen and her insults.

"She can't grab the wand! Should I try using my lucky charm?" Tikki asked Plagg worriedly.

"No, I have this, leave it to me." Wyazz interjected holding up his arm.   
"Speed on!"

Suddenly everyone slowed down around him like they were running through mud. He ran below Fashioner, who was floating on top of his tornado of clothing. He ran up it while he was distracted and grabbed the wand. Running back down the clothing tornado, he threw the wand to Tikki who was waiting next to Plagg.

"It's over, Fashioner!" Tikki said, breaking the wand in half. The akuma flew out and Tikki shouted, "Time to de-evilise! Bye bye, akuma!" 

Fashioner collapsed to the ground, transforming back into one of Gabriel Agreste's competitors, Monsieur Lucas Moreau. "What in the love of fashion is going on here??"

"You were akumatized, but don't fear, you are saved!" Wyazz answered sagely, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you all? You don't look, well, normal..." Moreau asked quizzically. 

"We're a... stand ins for today." Tikki answered.

"Yeah, and we ain't kidding!" Plagg said elbowing Tikki and winking at her.

Tikki groaned.

************************************************

Gabriel wanted to yell in outrage. "No, this cannot end here! Nooroo, I command you to go there and find akuma villains in person!"

"But, Master, that's dangerous!" Nooroo argued looking panicked.

"Just do it! If you get caught, you can just escape once you turn back into a kwami. Now go!"

Nooroo sighed and had his wings appear out of his suit. "As you wish, Master."

****************************************************

Marinette sighed in relief. "At least that's over."

As she turned to leave her hiding spot, she ran straight into someone who had come up beside her.

"Ouch! Marinette! What are you doing here?" Alya said, looking strangely startled.

"Oh, uh, hey, Alya... I'm uh, just hiding..."

"Hold up, who's that?" Alya asked looking back towards the kwamis.

They both looked on as a flying purple kid flew above the kwamis.

"Nooroo! Is that you??" they heard Plagg ask.

"It is I! Here to do my master's bidding." he said sending a butterfly towards Trixx. It hit her and turned her into a dark purple. 

"No!! Trixx!!" Alya shouted.

"Wait, you know that kwami??" Marinette yelled, realization hitting her.

"I... uh, have no time to explain! We gotta go save Trixx!"

"Okay, but we're going to have a long chat after this, Alya!" she said chasing after her.

They needed to figure out something, and fast!


	9. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which the kwamis save the day! And maybe some ying and yang flirting. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to fly the Parisian night sky after reading this?

Trixx stopped fighting, and a purple glow emanated from her.

"Now, Trickster, bring me Pollen!"

"No, Nooroo, please don't do this!" begged Tikki.

"I'm sorry, Tikki, but it is my Master's wish." Nooroo replied brokenheartedly.

Trixx grabbed Pollen, who yelped and tried to fly away using her remaining minutes on her miraculous. But Trixx was too strong.

Meanwhile, Marinette held Alya back from view. "Alya please! Let the kwamis handle this! If Hawkmoth is here, he could use your identity against you!"

Alya had tears in her eyes. "But Trixx! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"No, of course not! But do you trust me?"

Alya looked at her and sighed heavily. "Okay, but if they all get taken down, I'm going in there! And you can't stop me!"

"Deal. I'll be right behind you."

Marinette thought she saw Chloe's blond hair flash around the corner, but it must have been a figment of her imagination.

**************************

"Adrien." whispered Nino urgently in the hiding spot behind a building nearby.

"What?"

"The eclipse is almost here! That may be the time for Tikki and Plagg to attack. But we gotta get the message to them!"

"How??" Adrien asked doubtfully.

"I got a plan, my man! Come on, hand me your phone!"

Adrien handed him his phone. "Okay, this is all you, Nino."

Nino tapped his hat and pointed up. "Let's get up on the roof up there."

"Follow me! I know how to get up there!" Adrien said.

They ran to the building, and Adrien looked back, seeing now that Wyazz too was under Nooroo's control. 

"We better hurry..."

**********************  
Chloe watched as Pollen was akumatized and felt utterly helpless. "What am I going to do? I can't just jump in there and help..."

"Chloe? What are you doing here? You need to go hide!"

She whirled around to see Nathaniel looking worried and a bit concerned.

"Go hide then, idiot. I'm not leaving. I'm not sure what's wrong with Ladybug, and I'm going to help." she said haughtily.

"I'm waiting to see Queen Bee. She saved me once. And I'm worried about her and these kids that seem to have the heroes powers. And if there's anything I can do, I will."

"What can you do, art boy? Go home." she said increasingly agitated.

"It's better than doing nothing! Which is what you're doing!" he pointed out.

"I'm not doing nothing! I'm... Waiting for the opportune moment."

"Fine, as much as I hate to say this, why don't we work together?"

She sighed. There was no getting rid of this boy! "Okay. But if you cause problems, I will find a way to work this out on my own."

"Deal. Have any ideas?" he asked.

She looked around and noted Adrien and Nino doing something on the roof. "I have an idea..."

*************************  
Nooroo now had Pollen, Trixx, and Wayzz under his control. Duusu was sending wave upon wave of controlling winds Plagg and Tikki's direction.

"Got a plan, Tikki?" Plagg asked as he dodged an attack from Trixx in eagle form.

"Working on it!" she said, yo-yoing our of the way just as Wayzz was about to grab her.

"Have you used your lucky charm yet?" he asked jumping over a flying Pollen.

"No, can't... Get... A breather." she panted.

"We need a diversion!"

"Hey! Hawkmoth kid! Over here!"

They both turned to see Chloe and Nathaniel waving like maniacs.

"Get them!" Nooroo ordered the three akumatized kwamis.

The three set off and Plagg almost missed the cellphone about to drop on his face. It started ringing as soon as it hit his hands.

"Hello? Kinda busy here." Plagg said seeing the caller ID was Nino.

"Listen, Plagg, the eclipse is almost here! Tell Tikki to use her lucky charm in two minutes right before it comes! We think you might you guys might lose your power temporarily then!" Adrien's voice came through.

"Got it, hit him while he's down. Thanks, kid."

Plagg threw the phone away and yelled, "Tikki, wait two minutes!"

"Got it!" she cried, almost as if she had guessed the plan beforehand as she dodged another wind gust.

Chloe and Nathaniel had run, but they were soon captured and being brought to Nooroo.

"You better let me go, or you'll regret it!" Chloe cried as Trixx twisted her hands behind her.

Nooroo sent two butterflies their direction and they turned into their old akumatized forms - Evillustrator and Anti Bug.

"We don't have much time left!" cried Tikki. "We just gotta make it a little bit longer!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by every akumatized victim, and Nooroo descended to the ground looking grim. "It looks like you've met your match, my friends. Just so you know, this doesn't bring me any joy."

"Lucky charm!" cried Tikki.

A rope with balls on each end fell into her hands.

"What good will that do? You can't tie all of us up with one rope!" Nooroo said shaking his head.

"It's not about the rope..." Tikki said clutching it.

The sky started to darken and Nooroo cried out and collapsed to the ground.

Pollen, Trixx, and Wayzz too found themselves panting on the ground. Chloe and Nathaniel were suddenly back to normal and, realizing what was going on, ran out of the circle.

Plagg fell to his knees panting. "I... Feel... Weak."

"Me too, Plagg. But hold on!" she said inching closer to him.

"I'm... Powerless... What's your plan, Tikki?" he said gritting his teeth.

"Not sure... Hold on, what's this?" she asked seeing her rope begin to glow green and red.

"That's my green..." Plagg said in amazement.

"Plagg! Touch the rope!" she said excitedly. "We only have a few minutes!"

He grabbed her hand holding the rope and it glowed even brighter!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked eyes glowing in the light.

"I doubt it... I'm always thinking of cheese..."

"Plagg! Please!"

"Just kidding! Sort of... On your count, Tikki!"

They both looked at Nooroo who was collapsed on the ground. They stood up, strength renewed as they held the rope.

"What... Are... You... Doing?" Nooroo asked wide eyed.

"Ready?" Tikki asked.

"Psh I was born ready!" Plagg replied.

Together they cried, "Miraculous combined attack!!"

The rope went flying towards their intended goal and wrapped Nooroo up so tight he couldn't move.

Suddenly the day was back and everyone shouted in excitement. Plagg untied the rope but found some extra rope to keep Nooroo tied up along with trying to take his miraculous. However, he couldn't take it off so he just taped his mouth shut. He handed the magical rope back to Tikki.

"Miraculous Ladybug!!!" she shouted throwing it into the air and magic shooting around, fixing all the damage done to Paris.

"They did it!" cried Pollen jumping up and down and swinging Trixx around who looked none too pleased.

"No!!!" cried Duusu who was regaining her lost composure from the eclipse. Now streams of tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Duusu! We'll free you soon, we promise!" Tikki said coming up to her.

"No! You don't understand! My master will not be pleased with me! Leave me alone!" she said shaking Tikki off. Then she was gone in a puff of smoke.

"You think she'll be okay? Le Paon doesn't strike me as a kind person..." Plagg said gazing at the spot where Duusu had disappeared.

"I don't know... But come on. We got work to do." Tikki said clutching the rope holding Nooroo.

"Where are you taking me?" the little boy in purple asked pitifully.

"Somewhere out of sight." Tikki said as her miraculous started to beep.

The others were already on their minute warning beep.

"Well, we saved the day and Paris is safe once again! We'll leave Nooroo to you guys!" Trixx said grandly saluting.

"Yes, it would be wise for me to leave." Wayzz agreed.

They ran off while Pollen looked off. "They have no style. Time to buzz!" she said winking and taking off towards the rooftops.

"Come on Plagg, let's get out of here!" Tikki said pulling Nooroo towards the building they had met at previously.

"Yeah, let's make like a banana and split!"

Tikki groaned.

*******************  
Once they had Nooroo inside, they met with Marinette, Adrien, and Nino outside.

"Okay, we'll probably only be able to keep him till our human forms wear off... We'll try to get some answers out of him, but I doubt he'll talk..." Tikki was explaining.

"Okay, we'll entrust him to you guys. We won't go in so Nooroo won't see who your wielders are." Marinette decided.

"That's what we were thinking. If you both went in, it would be a cat-tastrophe!" Plagg joked.

"Plagg!!" everyone said in unison.

"Sorry, cat seem to help myself in this form. Besides, if Adrien isn't making the puns, who is??"

They all groaned.

"Puns aside, Marinette, what about your internship?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yeah! I gotta get back to that! I'll call you if need be!" she said taking off running.

"Well, wish us luck." Tikki said as she pulled Plagg into the room.

They walked up to a tied down and dejected Nooroo whose hair covered his eyes.

"Alright, Nooroo. Spill. Who's your master?" Plagg asked accusingly.

Nooroo looked up at him with deep sadness. "You of all... People I suppose... Should know we can't go against the wishes of our masters..."

"We know, but is there any hint or clue you can give us? Anything at all?" Tikki practically begged him.

"I cannot... But I will say this. His motives are not as bad as you might assume."

"What do you mean? He's done awful things to the people of Paris!" Plagg blanched.

"Desperate people do desperate things. Seek out the reason why, and you may get the clue you're looking for..." Nooroo suggested.

Tikki sighed. "Alright, Nooroo. I hope your wielder finds peace soon..."

*********************

Marinette arrived back at the Agreste manor just to be met by unhappy interns and Nathalie looking rather worn out.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go home today. Mr. Agreste has urgent business to attend to and doesn't have time to spare."

"But this was our first day!" bemoaned Bellamy.

"Don't question the great Gabriel Agreste, Bellamy. He's already been tested severely by unfair akuma villains. I would think again before you speak next time." Nathalie chided her.

"Yes, madem..."

Marinette thought it odd that Gabriel Agreste would be intimidated by an akuma villain.. He had acted so nonchalant last time he had been a target. Had he learned his lesson?

"My daddy will hear about this!" Chloe protested coming up behind Marinette.

Nathalie barely batted an eye. "Your father has no power here, Ms. Bourgeois, so I suggest you be more careful who you threaten in the future."

Chloe's face turned red with rage, but she didn't say anymore. Perhaps Mr. Agreste wasn't the only one learning from their mistakes...

"Hey... Chloe. I happened to see what you and Nathaniel did for the heroes today... I thought it was really, well, heroic." Marinette said coming to walk next to her as she stormed off.

Chloe stopped at looked at her barely holding back her surprise. "Well, it was the least I could do. We were just buying them some time. I just hope the real heroes return quickly."

"Yeah me too..." Marinette sighed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette. Bye now." Chloe said dismissively, and walked to her waiting limousine.

"Yeah, see ya."

Marinette wasn't sure what to think of this new side of Chloe, but she thinked she liked it.

*********************

Marinette and the gang hung outside the door of the room holding Nooroo and discussed what their next plan of action was.

"So do you think they'll turn back to kwamis by tomorrow?" Marinette asked.

"I think so. I mean this whole mess started this morning, probably around sunrise." Adrien replied.

"Good point. Sunset is almost here." pointed out Tikki.

"Oh I forgot to do something!" Plagg said.

"What?" Tikki asked.

He kissed her on the cheek so fast they almost missed it. Tikki turned an even brighter red.

"Sorry, I had to do that before we turned back. Had to try it out..."

"Plagg! That's so embarrassing!" Tikki said shocked.

As soon as she said it, the sun started to set and a bright light flashed in front of them. They looked back and they were back in their kwami forms.

"Oh thank goodness! I was starting to think I'd be stuck like that forever. Who wants to be human anyway?" Plagg said relieved.

"Hey!" Nino complained.

"Well, I didn't mind..." mumbled Tikki almost inaudibly.

Wayzz stretched and inspected his limbs. "I am pleased to be back to normal. Now, Master Nino, we should return home. You have your job at the club starting tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, Dude. But I'll have to stay up late for that." Nino pointed out.

"I suppose this is true... However, I suggest you get some rest. Today has been quite eventful." Wayzz replied.

"Yeah I think we should all get some rest." Marinette agreed.

"What about Nooroo?" Adrien asked.

"He's probably already gone..." Tikki said.

As if to confirm this theory, Plagg opened the door and nodded confirmation.

"Well, that's to be expected. I just wish we could have stopped Hawkmoth... But I suppose that will have to wait till another day..." Marinette sighed disheartened.

"It's okay, Mari. Come on, I'll walk you home." Adrien said taking her hand.

"See ya later, dude and dudette!" Nino called as he ran off. "I gotta go talk to Alya all about the kid super heroes!"

They waved at him and walked towards the bakery.

"So, what happened with the internship? You came back really fast." Adrien asked.

"Your dad was apparently having a hard time after the last akuma victim..."

"Psh my dad? Nothing scares him. He's like a stone cold rock of emotionless..."

Marinette looked sadly at him and squeezed his hand tighter. He smiled at her.

"You start at my parent's bakery tomorrow right?"

"Yep!" he said brightening. "Bright and early at four AM!"

"You sure are perky for waking up so early!" she laughed.

"Well, what can I say, your home feels like my home." he said taking her in his arms as they came to stop in front of the bakery.

As he leaned down to kiss her, a voice called out to Adrien. They turned to see Nathalie and Gorilla standing there.

"Aren't I a little too old for this?" Adrien asked a tad annoyed.

"Your father has laid off quite a lot, Adrien. But today, with all the excitement, your father wanted to make sure you were safe." Nathalie replied.

"Okay, well, let me say good bye to my girlfriend at least..."

Nathalie sighed but nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Marinette said trying to be cheerful.

"Yep. I'll be here." he said and bowed gracefully.

She giggled and waved as he drove off.

"Well, Tikki, I think it's time Alya and I had a little chat..."

*********************  
Adrien arrived at his mansion and sighed. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

Nathalie noted his look and tried to smile. "It's okay, Adrien. He only does this because he loves you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it..."

He walked through the door where he saw his father standing on the top of the stairs. "Adrien. We need to talk. Come to my conference room."

He sighed again and followed his father. They sat down at the table and his father looked at him disapprovingly. "I heard through Nathalie that one of our young interns is now your girlfriend.. And that you've accepted a job at her parents' bakery. What are you thinking, son?"

Adrien suddenly felt very angry but pushed those emotions down. "I love Marinette, Father. Surely you can understand that. She's beautiful, smart, and incredibly talented! She's also kind..."

Adrien saw his father pause at this. For a moment his face looked conflicted. He sighed. "Very well, Adrien. But don't think I'm going to give her special treatment because she's your girlfriend. I just... Don't want her using you..."

Adrien felt a stab of regret for the space between them. Not that it was his fault... But still. "It's okay, Father. Marinette would never do such a thing. Get to know her. You'll see."

Gabriel Agreste nodded his head. "I trust you are okay after the days events."

Back to the pure formalities... "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me. But you know you could have just called."

His father smiled slightly. "Yes, I do apologize for that... I just couldn't..."

"You just couldn't what?"

"Never mind... It's not important... Excuse me, I have work to do."

Adrien sighed as his father left the room. Some things would never change.

**********************

Marinette in Ladybug form dropped down with her yo-yo from Alya's family apartment roof and knocked on the window startling Alya.

"Ladybug! What are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap, Alya... I know you know... Just as I know you're Volpina." Marinette said de-transforming.

Alya sighed. "Yeah sorry about that, Marinette... Truth be told, I've known since the night of the prom... I also know Adrien is Cat Noir."

"Why didn't you tell me??"

"I mean... We're not supposed to tell each other who we really are right? And I guess I was also a little upset you didn't tell me yourself..."

Marinette sighed. "Yeah I'm sorry... I really am... I should have told you a long time ago... I do trust you completely, Alya."

They both hugged each other tightly. "Still best friends?" Marinette asked.

"Forever and always, girl!" Alya said fist bumping her.

"So now... Let's get down to the important things! Like girl, we are super heroes together!!"

They squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out! The clues were right in front of my face!!" Alya bemoaned.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it took Adrien and I three years to figure out who our partner was..."

"That is pretty bad. And you guys were in love with each other the whole time and didn't realize it! You know... That would make a great TV show..." Alya said typing away at her phone.

"Ha ha... Very funny..." Marinette said looking the opposite of amused.

"Also let's get real here. Jade Turtle is sooooooo annoying! What was Master Fu thinking when he picked him??"

"Oh uh I dunno, Alya... He seems fine to me..." Marinette said awkwardly putting her hand behind her head.

"Oh come on! You don't find him even slightly irritating??"

"I guess..."

"Oh now you being Ladybug explains why that history book just disappeared!" Alya said adruptingly remembering. "Oh and you always being late... And being tired all the time! And how you got a personal interview with Ladybug... Wow I'm an idiot!"

Marinette giggled. "It's okay, sometimes we just see what we want to see... Adrien and I know this only too well..."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Trixx asked flying from behind Alya's closet door.

"Oh yeah! This is Trixx! Trixx Marinette!" Alya said.

"Nice to meet you, Trixx! It's alright, Tikki, come on out!" Marinette said opening her jacket.

"Hi! I'm Tikki! Nice to meet you!"

"Aw!! You're so cheerful! Unlike someone else I know..." Alya said giving Trixx a sideways glance.

Trixx rolled her eyes. "Sorry we can't all be the optimistic kwami of creation!"

"You're unique and special in your own way, Trixx!" Tikki chirped.

Trixx sighed and smiled. "And this is why I can never be mad at you, Tikki. Come on, let's let the girls chat."

The two kwamis flew off to talk about kwami things.

The two girls stayed up late into the night chatting and reliving memories and helping Alya fill in the gaps.

"Oh my gosh! Alya I gotta go... I have my internship in the morning and Adrien's first day at the bakery is tomorrow!" Marinette exclaimed seeing the time.

"Oh yeah, of course! Oh by the way, I've got a part time job at a coffee shop called Cafe Les Heros for the summer! Stop by sometime?"

"You got it girl! See you later!" Marinette said hugging her tightly.

As Marinette took off into the Paris night sky, she breathed deeply. There was nowhere she'd rather be than enjoying the feeling of wind in her face and watching the Paris lights. She was one lucky girl.


	10. New Villain and Unlikely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have an anime or super hero cafe in my hometown? That would be swell.. And unlikely people start becoming friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish the other heroes could keep their miraculous in canon... It just makes so much more sense...

"Oh my gosh, Alya! This cafe is amazing!" Marinette gushed as she looked around her friend's new job location.

"I know right?? Look, there's pictures of all the heroes all over the walls, newspaper headlines, and fanart on display! Even the drinks are themed! For example there's a frozen coffee called "lucky charm" with red velvet cake flavor and chocolate chips! It's so cool!" Alya gushed as she showed her around the cafe.

"Speaking of fanart, isn't that Nathaniel over there?" Marinette pointed out.

Nathaniel was sitting in a corner with a cup of black coffee (aptly named cataclysm) sketching away furiously on his notebook.

"Oh yeah! He's been coming every day since it opened! We should go say hi!" Alya suggested.

They walked up to him, and he was so enthralled with his work, he didn't even notice till they were right in front of him. He jumped slightly when Marinette said hello.

"Oh, hi guys! Sorry, I was a little distracted, I didn't even here you guys come up!" he said hurriedly closing his notebook like a deer in the headlights.

"No worries, Nathaniel! Sorry for interrupting your work! I hope you don't mind!" Marinette apologized.

"No, I mean, you can interrupt me whenever you want, Marinette!" he said haltingly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Alya smirked at her knowingly. Seemed his crush on Marinette still lingered. Marinette knew he wouldn't try anything though with Adrien in the way. He was too much of a gentleman for that.

"Hey, girls! What's up?" said a voice as someone put his arms on their shoulders. They both turned to see Adrien smiling at them. Nino was shortly behind. "Oh hey, Nathaniel. How's it going?"

Nathaniel grimaced slightly. "Not much, just working on my art."

"That's cool. What do you say we get a table, Marinette. Just so we don't interrupt his work." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

If she didn't know him so well, she may have missed the flash of jealousy in his eyes. "Sure, sounds good."

They waved to Nathaniel and went to a table on the opposite side of the cafe. She smiled charmingly at him and leaned over. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say Adrien Agreste is jealous!" 

"What? I don't know what you're talking about..." he mumbled.

She grinned slightly pleased, but didn't pursue the topic any further.

Alya came over bringing all their coffees over along with Nino.

"I gotta say, Alya, this cafe is so cool!" Adrien said as he openly admired the place.

"Yeah I know right?? It's awesome and I work here! And get this, Ms. Bustier co-owns this place with her sister Madeline Bustier!"

"No way! Our old high school teacher has a sister and co-owns it?? What are the odds??" Marinette wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's almost like a super hero series or something!" laughed Nino.

"I get the feeling this might be a good place to hang out." Adrien said relaxing back into his chair. 

Alya looked back towards Nathaniel and gasped. "Don't look now, but guess who's graced the cafe with her presence..."

Of course they all turned to look at Chloe talking with Nathaniel.

"Woah never thought I'd see her somewhere like this, none the less talking to Nathaniel freely in public..." Nino scoffed.

Meanwhile, out of ear shot of the group of friends, Chloe had approached Nathaniel once she had entered the cafe. She didn't even really know why, but she definitely didn't feel like talking to Marinette... Even if she was with Adrien.

"Let me guess, working on some Ladybug fanart?"

He jumped and covered his work quickly. He sighed when he looked up to see Chloe. "Oh, hey Chloe. It's just you. Actually, I have a new favorite..."

Her eyebrow rose. "A new favorite? Really? And who would that be?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, though not exactly meanly.

She stuttered. "Well, I dunno. I guess just curious. I like the super heroes..."

He smiled kindly. "Why don't you sit down and I'll show you?"

"Me? Why would you ask me? I wasn't exactly nice to you in high school..."

"No, you weren't." he said bluntly. But he saw the pained expression on her face. "However, I saw what you did for the heroes and you worked with me to help them. You have to have changed."

"You really think so?"

He patted the seat next to him. "Come on, sit down. I'll show you what I've been working on."

She sat down looking uneasy, but Nathaniel didn't say anything and she relaxed somewhat. She had half expected him to laugh at her and tell her he was just joking and send her off. She kinda deserved it. Who was she kidding? She definitely deserved it.

As if sensing her hesitation, he took out his drawing and handed it to her. "Try not to let anyone else see, but this is what I'm currently working on to add to the cafe. The owner asked me if I would since she knows I'm an artist."

Chloe took it and her eyes bulged when she saw it was a rendering of Queen Bee! It wasn't quite complete, but it was beautiful and realistic, as if the artist knew the hero personally.

"I had noticed not much work had been done when it came to Queen Bee since she's a new hero, and since I've been saved by her personally I thought maybe I should be the one to do it."

He noticed the beginnings of a blush creeping up her face and he had to stop himself from gasping. Could it be? "You... Don't like it?"

"Oh, uh, no it's not that. It's alright I suppose." she said handing it back to him quickly.

"Do you not like Queen Bee?" he probed.

"I... I guess I don't know how I feel about her." she shrugged. "I guess since Ladybug is so amazing, I'm kind of surprised anyone would notice her."

"Everyone notices her. She's just new is all and still needs time to prove herself." he said placing the drawing on the table and smiling almost reassuringly at it.

She looked at him quizzically, but felt a... Warmness? Was this what actual friendship was like?

Meanwhile across the cafe, the gang was watching this whole encounter awestruck. Of course they couldn't hear anything they said, but it didn't look like she was bothering him.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Alya asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah... Nathaniel and Chloe are actually talking with each other cordially... Weird..." Marinette said perplexed.

"Maybe they'll be friends." suggested Adrien.

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"What, I've known Chloe for as long as I can remember. She can actually be friendly."

They all looked back and continued watching this scene unfold.

"You know, I hang out at this cafe a lot. If you're ever in the neighborhood, Chloe, you can always come by." Nathaniel was offering.

She looked at him and almost spouted out something about why would she spend time in such a weird cafe, but she stopped herself. "I suppose I might... But don't count on it!"

She stood up before he could reply and walked primly out of the cafe. Nathaniel smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, did she bother you?" Alya asked coming up to him and making him jump again.

"Ah, hey Alya. No, actually quite the opposite. We may be friends."

The rest of the gang blanched from behind her.

"Wow, this is really weird... Chloe actually being nice to people? She was kind of nice to me the other day... Weird..." Marinette spoke from the back.

"I guess being out of high school really did a number on her..." Alya suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it..." Nathaniel said watching the last bit of blonde hair flash around the corner.

"What do you think it is?" Adrien asked him curiously.

Nathaniel looked back at them almost like he had forgotten they were there. "I don't know for sure. Well, bye guys!" he said taking his stuff and walking out.

"Well, I never dreamed I'd see that in a million years." Alya said as the door closed behind him.

"Me neither..." Nino said shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh! Who's that??" shouted someone watching TV across the cafe.

They all straightened and ran to the TV to see what was going on.

Nadja Schamat stood in front of the Eiffel Tower on screen looking concerned. "A new villain has appeared calling himself God of the Zodiac! He is calling out Hawkmoth to come and face him!"

The camera zoomed in to get a better look at the masked villain floating on a cloud and wearing a dazzling golden suit with sun rays protruding from his head. "Come out and face me, Hawkmoth! We have much to discuss! I do suspect I know who you are and what you are seeking! If you want to find her, come and get her!"

"Who's he talking about?" Adrien whispered to Marinette.

"I don't know. But do you think he's an akuma victim?" she whispered back.

"Dunno. Guess we need to go find out..."

Marinette almost told Alya to follow them but remembered Adrien didn't know who she was yet.

"Hey, we uh need to go. Be careful okay guys?" she called as they ran out the door.

"Yeah, I gotta go too..." Alya said playing it casual.

"Same. Catch you guys later!" Nino said running shortly behind them.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and they ran through the alleys of Paris together. They found a hiding spot and nodded.

"Time to take down the bad guy! Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

They jumped over roofs and came to land on the lawn in front of the Eiffel Tower. Volpina and Jade Turtle joined them a few seconds later.

"Glad, you guys made it. Got a feeling we're going to need you two." Ladybug said twirling her yo-yo.

They saw that Le Paon and Zodiac stood several yards apart. Well, floated several yards apart as Le Paon was hovering on her own tornado.

"I come in place of Hawkmoth," she was saying.

"Ah, he sent his lackey did he? He must be who I thought he was then. Come for information?" the Zodiac laughed.

"He wants to know if what you say is actually true. What proof do you have?"

"Excuse the interruption, but I have the feeling neither of you are here for the good of Paris!" yelled Ladybug walking towards them.

"Ah! The miraculous wielders I've heard so much about! You must be Ladybug!" the Zodiac said almost cheerily.

"You are not needed, Ladybug. I suggest you leave before I get angry." Le Paon almost growled.

"Oh why not? I've been wanting to meet them. Maybe fight face to face?" he said smiling in anticipation.

"I don't know about this guy, M'lady." Cat whispered standing next to her.

"Yeah, but it sounds like he's trying to blackmail Hawkmoth. As much as I despise Hawkmoth, someone trying to blackmail him can't be any better..."

Suddenly Queen Bee flew in and picked up the Zodiac trying to choke hold him. "I got him Ladybug!"

"Oh no..." Ladybug said heart sinking.

Suddenly the Zodiac pulled her arms off and threw her to the ground.

"Oh, you just made a terrible mistake, busy bee! Warrior Ox, come to me!" Zodiac commanded, a sudden loud sound wave being admitted.

They all covered their ears grimacing. A giant man jumped down from the Eiffel Tower, causing a ripple of earth underneath him as he landed. He had horns on his head and giant muscles with a brown and black costume. He bore a double edged ax and flipped it out menacingly.

Queen Bee came to stand next to them looking a little sheepish. "I'm sorry guys, I messed up..."

"We'll talk about that later, right now we have a job to do. Bee you only got five minutes, so just do what you can till you have to transform." Ladybug said getting them altogether.

"I can try taking Ox guy with Turtle. You three want to take god dude?" Cat Noir suggested.

"Sure, Kitty. I guess I'll have to do without you for a bit." she said winking at him.

"Ugh, this is no time for flirting, Ma-, Ladybug! Come on, let's go!" Volpina said running towards Zodiac.

"Wait where did Le Paon go?" Bee asked seeing she had disappeared.

"Worry about that later, we have bigger problems on our hands." Ladybug said running after Volpina.

"Let's go, JT!" Cat called and ran towards the giant ox man.

Ladybug and Volpina split up and started running towards Zodiac and he sent lightening bolts towards them. They dodged, but got stopped by several lightening strikes in a row. Queen Bee flew in from above, but she was stopped by powerful wind currents.

Cat Noir evaded several swings of the powerful ax, but he couldn't get close enough to get a hit on him. "JT, I need you to do your thing!"

Jade Turtle yelled, "Speed on!"

Time slowed down as he ran towards the Ox, avoiding his ax, but then being pummeled by his fast arm. He was hit so hard, he was flung out of his time freeze. He was flung half way across the lawn, landing hard, creating a dibbit in the ground.

"Hey! Hey you okay, man?" Cat Noir asked running over to him.

"Ugh... I'm going to feel that in the morning..." Jade groaned.

"Okay just hold on, man! I'll take care of him!" he said as he saw Ox running full speed at them.

He stopped him with his staff, barely holding him off. He pushed him back with the little strength he had left and picked up Nino. He fully extended his staff and leaned towards the Eiffel Tower. They needed to get some space between them and the Ox.

He landed near the top and put Nino down. He ran back to the edge to see the girls having a rough time with Zodiac. The Ox was down at the bottom laughing at him.

"Aw, do we have a little scardy cat on our hands?" he jeered up at him, voice reverberating up.

"This isn't good..." Adrien mumbled to himself.

Then Ox was pushed over by a great gust of wind. "Winds rise up at my command! Take control of this Ox and make him work for me!" cried Le Paon, laughing as he stood up dazed, looking like a drone.

"How dare you!" cried Zodiac, for the first time looking enraged. He pushed the three heroines aside as if they were leaves on the wind and stormed towards Le Paon.

"Stop right there! I know who you are, and you are not welcome here!" cried a new villain coming on the scene looking like an angry wolf dressed like a... Doorman?

"Who are you? Let me guess, an akumatized villain. Doesn't Hawkmoth ever do his own dirty work?" Zodiac sighed.

"I am Manager!! I was the manager of this tower, but I am through having villains like you ruin my lovely work! I've had it! Prepare to pay!"

The wolf barked like a guard dog and the sound wave crashed against Zodiac hard pushing him back several yards.

"You'll regret that!"

Ladybug, Volpina, and Queen Bee had recovered only to find themselves facing enemies from two different directions.

Ladybug heard her communicator going off and saw it was Cat Noir. "This is bad, M'lady. We're caught in the middle of a three way fight. Got any plans?"

"Well, we're about to lose Queen Bee and Jade Turtle who are running out of time. I'm going to try my lucky charm and Volpina will try to distract them. I need you to use your cataclysm on the Manager's pin. I think the akuma is in there!"

"Got it. Be careful okay?"

"You too." she said and closed the communicator. "Did you get the plan, Volpina?"

"Loud and clear. Let's do this! Trickster!" Volpina cried turning into a bull.

"Well, that should help keep you on the ground." chuckled Marinette.

"Shut up, let's get to work!"

"Right! Lucky charm!" she said throwing up her yo-yo. A soccer ball fell into her hands. "Great time for a game..."

Cat Noir watched from above as Alya galloped towards Zodiac, not being blow away by the powerful gusts and barely avoiding the lightening. He needed to get past Ox first and he had just the idea!

He stood up and imagined his keyblade materializing and he saw it form in his hand. "Let's do this! Stay here, JT! I got this!"

He jumped down the tower quickly as Zodiac was pushed back by both the Manager and Le Paon. While they were distracted, Cat Noir went for Ox. He parried a blow of the ax with his keyblade and went for a strike. "Yes! Got you! You were oxen for trouble!" he chimed as Ox went down, shaking his head to free himself from Le Paon's grasp.

"Now to the Manager!"

He ran full speed for him. "Cataclysm!!"

"Cat Noir watch out!!" Ladybug cried too late.

Cat Noir turned his head as an ax came directly for his head.

"No!!" Marinette cried as he put up his hands to block the blow and collapsing.

Her world shattered around her.


	11. Paris in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a near death experience to cause some emotional angst. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea of using the Zodiac as villains in this installment. This was before canon zodiac was introduced, but the idea of the zodiac had been hinted at.

"No!!!!"

Suddenly in her fuzzy vision she saw Ox's head highlight in the ladybug pattern and she screamed as loudly as she could as she kicked the soccer ball straight at it.

It caught him off guard, and he was knocked out on the ground before he realized what happened.

She ran to Cat Noir in the middle of the fight between Zodiac, Volpina, and Manager. She dropped down next to him and took him on her lap. "Cat! Cat! Please, look at me! Please!"

He started moving and she cried in relief. Looking up at her, he smiled slightly and showed her his paw. "I managed to use my cataclysm on his ax, but he still managed to get my hand some."

It's true, it was thinly sliced, but she didn't care. He was alive! "Stupid cat! Don't ever do that to me again! I can't lose you!" she said hitting him with hardly any fight left in her.

His smile drooped some, "I'm sorry, M'lady, but we have to go-" then he was taken aback as she grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"Okay, but what about his akuma?" she asked once she let go.

As if hearing what they said, Zodiac zapped the Manager's pin, and the akuma flew out.

"Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug cried, sending her yo-yo to catch the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!!" she yelled throwing up the now deflated soccer ball.

The damage was fixed, and Cat Noir smiled at his Ladybug showing her his fixed hand. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Until next time, miraculous wielders!" Zodiac cried, bowing his head slightly and carrying off the still knocked out Ox.

Le Paon gave them a look that could melt stone and rode of on her winds.

*******************

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by reporters and all sorts of screaming fans.

Cat Noir put his hand on Ladybug's shoulder and interrupted all the questions coming at them. "Excuse us, but our miraculouses are running out and we need to go."

"Are you and Ladybug dating in real life??"

"Who was the guy? Did you kiss Cat Noir, Ladybug??"

"What are you going to do about Zodiac? Do you think he really knows who Hawkmoth is??"

Cat gave an exasperated sigh. Bending down, he kissed his lady full on the lips. The fangirls screamed and cameras flashed in rapid succession.

Marinette would normally have been annoyed, but this time she accepted it knowing he was avoiding questions and also assuring her he was completely fine.

He winked at the crowd and then used his staff to rocket them into the air. They leaned forward and landed on a building nearby. As they ran they could hear the crowd still behind them buzzing excitedly.

They stopped several blocks away and de-transformed on top of a roof. They sat down together, exhausted and relieved.

Marinette couldn't hold it in anymore and dived into his arms, sobbing quietly. He just held her without saying anything. What could he say? This was all part of the job. There was always a chance they could lose each other. But there was one thing he did know.

"Marinette, I love you. And I want you to know, I will defend you with my very life. You mean everything to me." he said into her hair.

She pushed back looking determined. "I love you too, Adrien. I too will risk everything for you, and don't you forget it."

He grinned and then kissed her. He held her head in his hands and brushed a stray strand away from her eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, M'lady."

**************

Alya de-transformed in a different part of the city and slid down against a wall. She sighed heavily.

"Well, that almost ended badly. I hope Marinette and Adrien are okay." she told Trixx.

Trixx nodded. "I'm sure they are fine. They are Ladybug and Cat Noir after all. Are you okay, Alya?"

"Yeah I'm -"

Suddenly a crash came from the corner of the building in the alley they were in.

She ran to see what had happened and peeked around the corner. It was Nino!

"Ouch! Man, that was a hardcore fight, huh Wayzz?"

Wayzz floated up and Alya had to keep herself from screaming.

"Yes, Master. We must be careful. This Zodiac is powerful and looking for Hawkmoth, which doesn't bode well."

Alya slapped both hands over her mouth in utter disbelief.

As if sensing her horror, Nino spotted her and froze. "Ah-Alya... Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked as Wayzz hid.

"Oh no, don't give me that crap, Nino Lahiffe! You were talking to Wayzz!" she said finding her voice and putting one hand on her hip and pointing with accusingly with the other one.

"How do you..."

"Trixx, tricks out!"

Alya transformed right in front of him, and Nino gaped looking a little white.

"You're..." he gulped, "you're Volpina??"

"Yes! And why didn't you tell me you were Jade Turtle?? How could you do this to me?"

"How could I do this to you?? Dudette, you didn't tell me you were Volpina either! I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone! I was going to tell you but Adrien told me I couldn't..."

"Wait... Adrien knows?? How?"

"Well... He's my best bud... So I told him first..."

"And you didn't think to tell your girlfriend?? I mean... Uh... Friend..."

"Girlfriend?" Nino asked brightening.

"Well, forget it.... How can I tell you stuff if you aren't honest with me?" she felt tears pricking her eyes and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Alya... Please. I'm sorry. I'm still... Getting used to this whole super hero thing... I really like you... And I trust you. Like hardcore trust you. If you'll forgive me, I'd like to be more than friends."

She sniffed a little and pushed back. "I guess I can't say squat... I didn't tell you anything either. We've made a royal mess of this haven't we?"

"Well, what can I say. Maybe we're made for each other?" he said grinning.

He took her hand in his. "Alya, you know I'm kinda a chicken, but would you possibly mind going out with me like for real?"

"You're not a chicken anymore." she said suddenly kissing him. "You're a turtle."

He looked stunned. "Wow, I could totally get used to that!"

She giggled. "Shut up! Come on home with me and tell me all about being Jade Turtle!"

She de-transformed and pulled him away, and he just laughed.

"Wait so how do you run your blog still being a super hero and all?"

"Secret..." she said winking and then laughing at the look on his face. "Just kidding, come on, I'll tell you on the way."

*****************

"Rat, I have a job for you."

The thin little Asian man looked up questioningly at Zodiac. "What is it, Master?"

"I need you to discover Ladybug and Cat Noir's true identities... I need them to come fight for us... And to do so, I need... Persuasion..."

The little man nodded his head. "Very well. But what of Ox? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He will live to fight another day. However, we need to work quickly. Start looking. You know what to do."

Rat nodded. "Yes, Master. I will find out who they are shortly."

*********************

Marinette heard her alarm blaring and slowly turned around to turn it off.

"Good morning, Marinette! How are you feeling today?" Tikki asked floating in front of her.

"I'm better. Still a little shaken up, but now it's time to get to work!" Marinette said jumping out of bed and getting ready for her internship.

"Isn't Adrien working this morning in the bakery as well?"

Marinette's face lit up and she ran downstairs after clumsily putting on her clothes and grabbing a small granola bar to eat on the way.

She saw him putting some bread rolls into the oven with her father and smiled gratefully.

"That looks good, my boy! They should be ready in ten minutes or so!" Tom Dupain was saying.

Adrien smiled at the praise and then saw Marinette out of the corner of his eye. "Mari! Good morning!"

She blushed slightly as he ran up to her and kissed her hand. "Adrien! My father is watching!"

Tom laughed. "It's okay, Marinette! As long as he isn't shirking his duties!" he said patting Adrien's back kind of hard.

Adrien grinned and put his head behind his head awkwardly. "Don't worry, Mr. Dupain! I will work hard!"

"Oh I know you will! Besides, you're good for business! Look at all the girls already lining up this morning!"

It was true. Several young girls stood in a line tittering and waving at Adrien outside from the windows.

"Well, better make sure they know I'm taken..." he said taking Marinette into his arms and giving her a deep kiss.

"Adrien!" Marinette said once he backed off.

"Now, that's not good for business." laughed Tom.

Indeed the girls who saw it were now outside crying.

"But... Can't say I'm upset." he laughed eyes twinkling as he winked at Marinette.

"Papa!"

"Well, what can I say? I love to see my daughter happy! And with news of Ladybug and Cat Noir dating, seems like love is in the air!"

They gave each other a knowing look.

They all laughed and then Marinette saw them time. "Oh no! I better hurry! I don't want to be late! Love you, Papa!" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, Adrien Agreste!" she said kissing him on the cheek too.

"Hey is that all I get?!" Adrien cried as she ran out the door.

"Be good, Kitty! And you might get something better later!" she called out behind her as she ran out the back door. She wasn't going to risk being caught by the fangirls and being torn limb from limb. Or risk being late for that matter...

******************

As she worked at her table, she noticed Nathalie looked quite unusually upset. She was pacing and hardly helped the interns do anything.

"What's up with Nathalie?" she whispered to Chloe who was working beside her.

Chloe looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know... But it's suspicious..."

"Agreed. What do you think is the matter?"

"Not sure... But there's one way to find out."

During the lunch break, Chloe and Marinette snuck out of the dining room while the other interns sat talking.

"Hurry, we don't have much time..." Chloe whispered.

They headed upstairs to the conference room no one was allowed to enter. They could hear voices inside.

"Sir, you need to speak to your interns! This is your job!" they could hear Nathalie through the door.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm busy! It was a mistake to have them in my house! Get them out! Get them out now!" Gabriel could be heard saying.

"But sir..."

"No! I need to find my wife! I have no time for this pointless job! Get out of my sight!"

Marinette and Chloe blanched at each other and quickly hid behind a potted plant near the door. Nathalie walked through the doors and closed them like nothing had happened, but there was a rigidness to her back that made it clear she was angry.

"He's trying to find his missing wife?? Does he know where she might be? If Adrien finds out, this might kill him..." Chloe whispered urgently.

Suddenly a thought hit Marinette so hard it was like a bolt of lightning. "What if Zodiac was talking about Mr. Agreste's missing wife? Could that mean..."

"Are you saying Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth???" Chloe barely whispered.

"Lonely man... Overprotective father... Seems to keep lots of secrets... Where Adrien got that book..."

"Book? What book?"

"Never mind... I uh really gotta go, Chloe... Can you cover for me?"

"Cover for you?? Why would I do that?"

Marinette took a deep breath to keep from getting mad. "I can't exactly tell you, Chloe... Do you think you could just trust me?"

Chloe tapped her fingers on her crossed arms thinking. "Okay, Marinette. But only if you know a way to contact the heroes."

"Deal! Thank you, Chloe! For what it's worth, I like this new side of you."

"Don't get used to it..." Chloe mumbled.

Marinette smiled and quickly made her way out of the mansion. She got out her phone. Not to call Adrien. No, she needed to talk to Master Fu first. If this was true, this would break Adrien's heart into a million pieces.

"Hello?" came Master Fu's voice.

"Hello, Master. We need to meet ASAP. I think I have information on the identity of Hawkmoth..."

***************

Marinette had been talking with Master Fu for at least an hour before they had called in Adrien. This would have to be addressed carefully. They weren't positive, but things weren't looking too good...

Adrien came in looking worried. He saw the look on their faces betraying the fact that what they had to say wasn't pleasant.

"Sit down, Adrien. We have things to discuss." Master Fu beckoned.

"You both are making me nervous..." he said sitting down.

"We need you to listen carefully, Adrien." Marinette said taking his hand.

"There has been new evidence come to light. Marinette may have found the man who the Zodiac spoke of..." Master Fu began.

"That's great news! So what's the problem?"

"I overheard a conversation between Nathalie and your father, Adrien... He spoke of your mother and finding her. It's the only thing he cares about except for you right now." Marinette said squeezing his hand.

He drew his hand away quickly, realizing the implication. "You mean you think my father is Hawkmoth..."

"We think so, Adrien. However, we need more proof. While Marinette is working with your father, I will task her with the job. We would appreciate your help as well, but I know there is a... Conflict of interest..." Master Fu tried to smooth over.

"A conflict of interest??" Adrien said standing up and almost yelling. He took a deep breath seeing Marinette's face. "A conflict of interest? This is my father. For all his many flaws, I love him. If he's truly trying to save my mother, I will give him the benefit of the doubt..."

"I understand," Master Fu nodded sagely. "We want to keep you informed and not hide anything from you. We know how important your family is to you."

Adrien looked at Marinette who was looking down at her hands. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt realizing she took no joy in telling him this. He knelt down and took her hands in his. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Marinette, I really hope you're wrong. However, you are also my family. Don't forget that okay? You have felt more like home to me than I've felt at home for a long time..."

She touched his face tenderly. "Even as upset as you are, you still take time to check on me. How did I ever deserve you, Adrien Agreste?"

They touched foreheads but then looked up to see Master Fu and their kwamis watching them fondly.

"Um... Well, tomorrow is Saturday anyway, so we won't be able to do much." she said stuttering.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, I'll take you home. We'll discuss this more tomorrow. Master Fu, I hope you don't mind giving me some time to digest this new information..."

"Of course, Adrien. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

They walked out holding hands and Master Fu sighed as he watched them walk off. If anything good came out of this, it was those two. "Oh how I miss you, Wayzz... We have a long battle ahead of us. I hope we're ready..."


	12. Connecting the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have connected them." "You haven't connected _____." Points to who can guess the meme. HAHA

"So... Uh... You guys are official now huh?" Adrien asked elbowing Nino in the stomach.

"Ouch! Come on man, you know I've wanted to date her for like forever..."

Alya blushed a bit. "We don't have to give you all the deets... Let's just say we figured out each others true identities..."

Marinette and Adrien looked questioningly at each other and then back at the pair. "Wait, so you're saying... You know the truth? How??" Marinette asked.

"Know the truth? Wait, does this mean Alya is..."

Marinette covered Adrien's mouth before he blurted out Alya's secret.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you before... Besides... I think we're being watched..." she said looking secretly toward a corner table.

"Try not to stare, but I think she's right..." Alya whispered. "He's been here for over an hour..."

They all took turns noticing a small Asian man who sipped at a cup of coffee and would look occasionally at them in open curiosity.

"That's not creepy at all..." mumbled Marinette.

"I talked to Ms. Madeline, and she agreed to let us have the room above the cafe." Alya whispered.

"How did you manage that?" Adrien asked curious.

"Let's just say I think she's onto me..."

"You think she knows??" Marinette asked worriedly.

"Ms. Bustier, our highschool teacher, apparently has been talking with her, and she's apparently been suspicious of our class since senior year. I'm not sure if they're positive, but they are making me pay a small rent fee." Alya explained.

"I guess our teacher is still our teacher even out of high school." Adrien laughed.

"I think we should split up and meet back upstairs... What do you guys think?" Marinette asked.

"Sounds good, fearless leader!" Nino agreed.

"Fearless leader? Really?" Alya asked folding her arms and shaking her head amused.

"What, I mean she is though isn't she?"

"I think so." agreed Adrien.

"No, I'm not. We're a team!" Marinette argued.

"He's right, M. You're an incredible leader." Alya encouraged her.

"Okay, well, before this conversation goes any further I suggest we move upstairs."

As Marinette turned to leave she came face to face with the wiry Asian man. "Um, hello."

"Greetings, I'm Lin. I couldn't help but notice you and your group of friends over here. You seem to enjoy each others' company, and you're the age range I was looking for..."

"Age range? For what?"

"I'm doing research to write an article for my newspaper in China... And I want to find out more about the age group the supposed Miraculous Wielders are. Are you four fans?"

Marinette looked at Adrien and he shrugged.

"Well, yes, I suppose we are..."

"Excellent. I noticed fans have a lot of merchandise... Your earrings look a lot like Ladybug's."

She laughed nervously. "Oh, these old things? Thanks..." she said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, uh, Marinette, we should get going to work on that project..." Adrien said pushing her towards the door.

"Yeah, M, we gotta go. Sorry Mr. Lin..." Alya said looking apologetically at the man. 

"Very well, thank you for your time." Mr. Lin said nodding and walking off.

Adrien took Marinette's hand and they all walked out. 

Chloe walked in just as they walked out and noted Nathaniel again at the table. She secretly rejoiced he was there but didn't show any of that on her face as she walked up.

He was so absorbed with his work, he didn't even notice she was there. She cleared her throat.

He jumped yet again and looked relieved to see it was just her. "Oh, hey, Chloe. Sorry, was absorbed with my work again."

"Yeah, I figured." she said just sitting down without asking.

He just smiled slightly and handed over his work. "Want to see?"

She took it nonchalantly and looked curiously at it. It was a rendering of their latest fight against Zodiac. She cringed thinking of her bad mistake that had almost gotten Cat Noir killed...

"Guess you don't think much of Queen Bee after that last battle..."

He looked at her kind of surprised. "I did see her mess up. But that's why they're a team. Ladybug couldn't do what she does without Cat Noir. And with Volpina, Jade Turtle, and Queen Bee they're unstoppable."

"You think so?"

"Of course. They're... Miraculous!"

She tried to hide the smile but failed. "You're a geek you know that?"

His lips quirked up. "So I've been told..."

She sighed. "I feel like you should be the team's official artist... I've never seen someone who understands the miraculous team like you do."

"If only I knew who they were..."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He almost missed the flash of worry in her eyes. "Yeah if only... I bet they're super cool."

"Does your father know who they are at least? He is the mayor after all..."

"No, the only ones who know, I think, are Ladybug and Cat Noir. Apparently they are dating.... Finally. I've been saying they were meant for each other since the beginning."

"I bet they're a lot of fun to work with..."

"Oh for sure! Though they can be cute too a fault... I mean, from what I've seen anyway..." she said trying to play off her slip of the tongue.

He smiled knowingly. "Maybe one day I'll get to meet and talk to one of them."

"Haha yeah that would be so cool. I, uh, gotta go. Bye, Nathaniel." she said getting up and walking quickly out the door.

As she stepped out she saw Volpina swing above her and saw her enter a window from above. Jade Turtle and Cat Noir followed shortly after.

"What are they up to?" she mumbled to herself. "Pollen, I think we need to go investigate."

Pollen floated out of her cardigan and crossed her arms. "They didn't invite you though... Wait, you're getting a call on your communicator. Better transform."

Chloe ran to a nearby alcove. "Pollen, stripes on!"

Her communicator was indeed beeping and she answered it quickly. "Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked seeing the team on the screen.

"Hey, Bee! We have found a secret hideout we can meet at together with no fear of being found out. It's above the Cafe Les Heros entrance and you can just come through the window. Want to meet us here if you can?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, I've got time. Be there soon."

She would have to wait a bit as not to be suspicious. She yo-yoed her way up to a roof and sat watching the Parisian skyline. She breathed in a deep sigh and realized she was content! She Chloe Bourgeois was content! Maybe she was cut out to be a super hero after all...

She then yo-yoed to the cafe and came in through the window. "Hey guys, hope I wasn't too long."

"Nope, right on time! Take a seat!" Cat said stretching out and putting his feet up on a coffee table next to the couch he was currently sitting on.

"So how did we get this place? Sure someone won't walk in on us?" she asked casually as she sat down primly on an armed chair.

"Let's just say I have connections..." Volpina replied.

"Well, not that I'm complaining. It's nice to have a place where we can actually meet and talk without a battle going on." Chloe said looking around.

It was a decent sized room with two couches, one with Ladybug and Cat Noir and the other with Jade Turtle and Volpina. Chloe was sitting on one of the two armed chairs next to the couches.

Ladybug walked up to a bulletin board and placed newspaper clippings of them, the Zodiac, and Hawkmoth on it. She used yarn to show what was connected. Hawkmoth and Le Paon were connected, Zodiac and Ox were connected, and then there was their team.

"We have possible leads on who Hawkmoth is. But can you all keep a secret?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course! Lay it on us!" Turtle called, hands behind his head.

"If we must..." Cat sighed.

Ladybug looked apologetically at him and sighed. "Maybe it can wait till tomorrow after I have a chance to investigate..."

"Well, I have a lead you all might be interested in... Though it's probably not someone you would expect but bear with me." Chloe interrupted.

"Who do you think it is?" Cat Noir asked perking up.

"I... Overheard a conversation... Someone who has lost his wife. You won't believe this, but I think it's Gabriel Agreste..."

"Gabriel Agreste???" Cat Noir blurted out before he could stop herself.

"Yes... Do you know him?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I mean... I was actually starting to think he might be Hawkmoth too..." Ladybug trailed off as she put up the picture of Gabriel Agreste up on her bulletin board.

Volpina looked at her curiously and Ladybug's eyes had gone wide as she stared at her.

"What?"

"The only other person who might know this and overheard that particular conversation... Would be Chloe..." Ladybug said glaring a hole into Queen Bee.

"Wha-what do you mean? You think I'm Chloe? Hahahahaha..."

She stopped laughing when she saw Ladybug's face. "We... Heard from Marinette that she was with Chloe when they overheard Gabriel Agreste talking about finding his wife shortly after Zodiac first attacked..."

"And Chloe has been acting a lot kinder lately... It's out of character... Unless she's had a change of heart..." Volpina said crossing her arms.

"And is trying to help others for once." Cat said stroking his chin.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she replied chin in the air.

"The jig is up, Chloe. We know who you are." Ladybug declared.

"That's not fair! You can't know who I am and not tell me who you are!" she blurted out without thinking.

They all smiled slightly.

"I dunno guys... Should we let the cat out of the bag?" Cat asked the group, a slight light of amusement in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, let's just shock everyone at one time." Volpina laughed.

Ladybug tapped her foot and looked at Chloe in indecision, hands on her hips. "Can we trust you, Chloe?"

Chloe bristled slightly at this. Of course they had fought side by side! But she breathed out and calmed herself. "I can't force you to trust me... Especially if you've known me personally... But I will give you my word. You can trust me."

"If that's not a sign of change, I don't know what is..." sighed Turtle.

"Yeah, you're right... I guess it's time then. Tikki, spots off..." Marinette said de-transforming right in front of them.

Chloe screamed.

********************

It took Chloe a good ten minutes to finally calm down. Nino couldn't stop laughing through the whole process and with each revelation that he almost couldn't de-transform himself.

The kwamis sat together drinking tea after introducing themselves. It was the first time they had all hung out in hundreds of years, and Wayzz had tea cups to spare.

Chloe sat in her chair after pacing back and forth. "I can't believe it... All those years of high school and the girl I hated was my favorite super hero.... You can't make this up..."

Adrien shook his head in half amusement half disbelief. "Well, we make quite the team don't we?"

"No more surprises, k? I think I've reached my quota of surprises for my lifetime..." groaned Alya. 

"You're telling me." laughed Marinette half deliriously.

"Why didn't I see it? The clues were right in front of my face the whole time!" whined Chloe. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you had an unfair advantage over me with Adrien! It isn't fair!"

Adrien just laughed and shook his head. "Chloe, even if she wasn't Ladybug, I still would have fallen for her. She's Ladybug with or without the mask." he said winking at said Ladybug.

Chloe silently fumed but didn't say a word.

"Look, Chloe, I know we're not the best of friends, but there's never a bad time to start being friends..." Marinette offered holding out her hand.

Chloe muttered under her breath, but she took Marinette's hand and she helped her off the chair. "Well, we're stuck with each other, I suppose. And I guess you're not as awful as I originally thought..."

Nino shook his head and Adrien sighed. But Marinette just laughed. "Same to you, Chloe. And oddly enough I really do trust you. I think Master Fu did make the right choice in choosing you."

"You think so?"

Marinette nodded.

"For one thing, you're fiasty and you're tough! And given time, you'll be just as good as the rest of us." Alya chimed in.

"She's right," Adrien said coming to stand up with them and putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder, "and we'll always be friends no matter what, Chlo."

Nino and Alya came up to the group. "We need a new team signature move..." Alya said thinking deeply.

"What about a star bump?" Nino suggested.

"A star bump?"

"Yeah like, stand together and fist bump the two people beside you." he said, showing her what he meant.

"Ah I see, so we look like a star! Nice thinking, Nino!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Pound it?" Adrien said standing between Marinette and Chloe.

"Pound it!" they all said fist bumping each other in their new star formation.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Nino exclaimed.

******************

Hawkmoth stood in his lair brooding deeply. He had suspected for years that his son was Cat Noir, and the footage he now had from his surveillance cameras now proved it... You couldn't see his kwami, but transforming right in the middle of his room was a dead giveaway.

Nathalie had told him Adrien was now dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng from his high school years. He had known she had had a crush on him ever since he met her, but his son had just viewed her as a good friend. What had changed? Cat Noir had always flirted with Ladybug... It was common knowledge... And now they were dating... Could it be???

As if on cue, Le Paon arrived through the window, landing in a puff of smoke. "Good evening, Hawkmoth."

He sighed. He hated her, but she had arrived at a good time. "I have a plan, Le Paon. I have a good idea who Ladybug is... She is currently one of my interns and dating my son..."

"Marinette??" Le Paon exclaimed.

"You know her?" he asked surprised.

She walked seductively towards him. He stiffened as her fan brushed his face. "Why, of course, my love. I know all about you. Too bad you are so fixated on your lost wife that you're missing what's right in front of you."

He pushed her away, sickened. "You can never compare to her. Whoever you are, I hate you."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Keep thinking that. But who has been by your side this whole time?"

"This whole time?" then it hit him. Of course! He'd been so blind!

"Nathalie!"

She smiled cat like. Ironic given she was a peacock. "Oh my naive employer... You haven't seen it all these years? I've always loved you."

"You have a funny way of showing it..."

"Perhaps... But I won't push you. What is your plan?"

"Listen closely... I have a plan to reveal Ladybug..."

****************

Chloe and Marinette entered the Agreste manor with a plan in mind. Chloe was going to distract Gabriel while Marinette looked for more clues.

The other interns were already busily working when they arrived. Not surprising given their success rode on how well this internship went. They nodded to each other as they went to their separate tables and got to work.

Gabriel Agreste walked into the room with Nathalie by his side. It was go time!

"Marinette, can I see you for a moment in the conference room?" he asked turning to her.

She looked at him startled suddenly feeling like a high school student again being sent to the principal's office... "Um, yes, of course."

She followed him as the rest of the interns got to work. She looked at Chloe and shook her head. The plan would have to wait.

She entered the conference room and sat down where he beckoned.

He sat down and sighed. "It has come to my attention that you are currently dating my son..."

She froze.

"By your silence, I will assume you are. Adrien himself has not told me about your relationship... And that concerns me. By default, I allow my son to date whomever he wants... However, I question his choice..."

Her eyes flared but then she shrunk. Adrien hadn't told him? True they hadn't been dating long, but still... "With respect, Mr. Agreste, we love each other, and you cannot choose who he can and cannot love."

"Yes, this is true." he allowed. "However, do you really think you're worthy of my son? True you have some talent, otherwise you wouldn't be here. But you are a nobody. There are many many women more than willing to go out with my son. Women with much more experience and skills. Women who can help Adrien reach his true potential."

Marinette felt herself shrinking in his gaze. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and didn't know how to respond. It was true...

"If you truly love my son, you should leave him. He deserves the world, and you cannot give it to him."

"But I want to... I think I can..." she stammered.

He laughed! "My dear, if you know what is best for him, break it off. Before it becomes impossible. He's working with your parents in a bakery for heaven's sake! My son has a good heart... It's his one weakness."

"A good heart isn't a weakness!"

"Be as it may, I believe it would be better for him if you broke it off with him."

Marinette felt all her emotions swirling inside her. Had he called her in just to tell her she wasn't good enough?? How dare he! But was he right? She knew Adrien was out of her reach... But still she could hope.

"Why don't we let him decide?" she asked feeling almost desperate.

"Fine, if you want him to be estranged from his father the rest of his life then go ahead... See where that gets you." he said folding his hands and looking directly at her.

She then saw his true intentions. He would cut Adrien off if he decided to continue to date her... Her heart couldn't handle that heartbreak... Adrien had already lost so much, she couldn't take his only family from him as well.

She stood up abruptly. "Very well, I will end it with your son. If you'll excuse me..."

Plan completely forgotten, she hurried out of the manor trying desperately not to cry. Tikki was trying to get her attention but she couldn't hear her above the noise in her own head. Constantly "you're not good enough, you're not good enough, you're not good enough...."

****************

Hawkmoth cackled as he rose into his lair once again. "Ah rejected and dismayed, a super hero spurned! Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!"

The little akuma flew through the window and out into the Parisian skyline.

"Do you think this will work? Can miraculous wielders become akumatized?" Le Paon asked coming up behind him.

"We're about to find out..."

*****************

Marinette realized what was happening too late. Suddenly she was overcome by dark emotions and she could hear Hawkmoth in her head but there was nothing she could do about it. Tikki was yelling desperately, but was silenced by the akuma's dark powers. The akuma had landed on the bracelet Adrien had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Cruel irony.

"Madame Dismay, I am Hawkmoth. I will grant you super powers in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses."

"Yes, Hawkmoth! One will be easy! I have it right here!" she heard herself say as she took off her earrings.

No, Tikki! her mind screamed.

"So I was right, you are Ladybug." he cackled. "Well, you were... Now find Cat Noir and take revenge on Gabriel Agreste for good!"

She felt herself laugh as she turned into a villain with a black dress and veil. She felt herself sending bursts of dark shadows at people, making them depressed and fall on the ground crying.

No! No! No! This isn't what I want!

*********************

"Reporting from the Parisian streets, we have a new villain on the lose! Her name is Madame Dismay! Get inside and stay out site my fellow people! We must wait for the miraculous team to help!" Nadja Schamat reported from the TV in the bakery as Tom and Sabine and Adrien worked on a cake due that afternoon.

"Oh dear, this can't be good..." sighed Sabine.

"Doesn't she look a little.... Familiar?" Tom asked stroking his chin as he watched Madame Dismay wreak havoc.

Adrien finally looked up from his work and froze in horror. "Marinette??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really evil, but I really want to see Marinette get akumatized in canon eventually. haha. Also, the part where Chloe was screaming made me laugh at my own story.


	13. Madame Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ladybug's civilian persona is akumatized??

Adrien booked it out of the bakery not even hearing Tom and Sabine try to calm him. Something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Kid, you gotta calm down! We're going to save her! Just think this through!" Plagg said floating around his head.

Adrien wasn't listening. "Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg got sucked into the ring and Cat Noir ran for Madame Dismay's last known sighting, where couples promised to be together forever, the Pont des Arts, the Lock Bridge.

What had happened? Was his father responsible for this?? He had the feeling in his gut this was definitely his father's doing.. 

His communicator went off but he ignored it. He was going to save his lady himself.

Madame Dismay could be heard cackling as he neared. "If I'm not allowed to be enough, no one is enough!!!"

Cat could see people curling up into balls and crying as if they had just found out the worse news ever. He could hear several confessing their deepest, darkest insecurities. What had happened to Marinette to have people say such awful things?!

"Marinette! Please, stop this!" he shouted jumping up on one of the beams of the tower.

She stopped and glowered at him. "I am no longer Marinette! I am Madame Dismay! Are you disappointed in me, Cat Noir? Good! Now hand me your miraculous!" 

"Don't even think it! I'm going to save you, Marinette! Just hold on!" he said swinging his baton around his back and back to the front.

Her black dress flowed around her like an ominous cloud, and she threw dark clouds at people as she walked towards him. People ran screaming and crying away from her. They became their worse nightmares. Clouds of sadness, anger, and regret surrounded people, and they could pass it on to someone else right next to them. It was by far the most potent akuma Cat had ever seen. He couldn't get within ten feet of her cloud if he didn't want to be influenced by the akuma as well.

"What, are you a scardy cat? I hear you already have bad luck, black cat! Want some more?" she laughed maniacally. 

He tried running closer and moved just in time not to be overwhelmed by her cloud. He was trying to think his way around the problem, but he was getting nowhere close to helping her. He felt himself jerked back just as a cloud was about to surround him.

"Dude, what are you doing?? Why didn't you wait for our help?" Jade Turtle almost yelled at him before taking a breath to calm his temper.

"Marinette is in there! I have to save her!" he cried.

Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation across his face as Turtle slapped him. "Ouch!"

"Pull yourself together, man! We'll save her! Look, Volpina and Bee are already releasing people from the akuma's grip."

It was true. They had their keyblades out, releasing people as they went. Cat took a deep breath and reminded himself he had a team. They needed to work together. "Right, I'm sorry, Turtle."

Turtle smiled and patted him on the back. "Let's do this! Let's free Marinettte!"

"What are we going to do about the akuma? Marinette is akumatized..." whispered Volpina when they were huddled up together a few minutes later.

"We can try to catch the akuma after we release it?" Turtle suggested.

"I don't think the akuma will stay trapped. If it can multiply, I don't think simply trapping it will work. We need to find someone else who can purify the akuma..." Cat Noir thought out loud.

"What if the Zodiac guy can do it? He's obviously not a fan of Hawkmoth, and he claimes to be a god..." Bee suggested.

"Why don't we find out?" Volpina said putting her hands on her hips as above mentioned villain entered the scene.

"Ah who is this? A troubled young miss? Spurned by love?" Zodiac cackled floating nearby.

If Adrien had fur, it would be sticking out all above his back and he could feel a hiss in the back of his throat. Jade Turtle put his hand up to block him from going straight at him. "Chill dude, we gotta see if he can help us. We can't let people know Marinette is Ladybug."

"Fine." Cat Noir said through clenched teeth.

"If looks could kill, Cat Noir, I'd be long dead." Zodiac laughed from several yards away. Ox stood with him but a new member could be seen standing in the group. He looked like a rat...

"Don't mind him, he's just worried about his friend. We are too." Jade yelled back.

"Where's your Ladybug?" Zodiac asked tapping his chin.

"She's not coming. Can you help us or not?" Volpina asked cutting to the chase.

Zodiac smirked as if he knew exactly what was happening. "I might. But why should I help you?"

Madame Dismay could be seen hovering over the bridge, her attention diverted by new victims to send her cloud of dismay to crush their hopes and dreams.

"You don't like Hawkmoth and neither do we. Temporary truce to solve our current problem? We can go back to snarky comments and being at each other's throats afterwards..." Cat Noir suggested.

Zodiac thought for a moment and looked at the Rat guy who nodded. "Very well, but don't expect this to be free of consequences, black cat. You need to get the akuma first before I'll help."

"Fine, whatever, let's just get this done." he said swinging his staff and thinking about a way in.

"Hey, guys, I know I've messed up... But would you like to hear a possible plan?" Bee asked surprisingly humble.

"Yeah, what's your plan?" Volpina asked as they huddled together.

A few minutes later Volpina and Queen Bee stood together close to the bridge. Cat Noir and Jade stood further back.

"You ready?" Queen Bee asked her.

"Let's do this, girl."

They placed their miraculouses together and said together, "Combined attack, flying fox!!"

Suddenly they combined together forming a giant fox like bird with huge wings.

"What are you going to fly away?" jeered Madame Dismay.

"Don't think so. Wind attack!" they flapped their giant wings, pushing back the giant dismal cloud surprising her.

"Now!" they shouted to the guys.

"Speed on!"

Jade carried Cat towards Marinette in his super speed and threw him up to her while the black cloud was pushed back. Cat caught her and used his cataclysm to destroy the bracelet as they plummeted towards the ground. He knew this had to do with him and it had to be the bracelet...

The giant fox bird flew in to catch them and landed with a thump. Marinette groaned as she lay in Cat Noir's arms.

"Marinette?? Are you okay??" he asked holding her tightly.

"I... I think so... What happened?"

"Never mind that right now, Cat. We got company!" the giant bird yelled.

Le Paon landed menacingly nearby.

"Well, well, well. That was not what we planned... You should hand me her miraculous as well as yours Cat before I have to hurt you." she said swinging her fans in a mesmerizing pattern.

"You'll have to kill me first." he growled.

"That can be arranged." she laughed.

Jade ran to catch the akuma and ran towards Zodiac, barely a blur to the human eye.

"I can't let you do that." she said throwing a well placed sharp wind, stopping him before he could even get back to the other side of the river. He fell into said river and the bird cried, "No!!"

Suddenly the Ox was above Le Paon, smacking her to the side like a tiny pebble. She cried in pain. "Better move, little birdy." he said.

The giant bird flew towards the river, lifting Jade Turtle out of the water, clearly passed out. He still clutched the akuma though as if his life depended on it.

Le Paon shot a sharp wind their direction, which was deflected by the Ox's blade. Suddenly Rat was on top of her, chocking her with his legs. "Sorry, ma'am, but can't let you do that."

The giant bird landed in front of the Zodiac. He took the akuma and looked at it curiously. "By the power of the sky and sun, I cleanse you akuma!!"

He sent a lightning strike right through it, but it only took the darkness from it, not harming the butterfly. "Be free, little one. Go and do no more harm."

It flew off and Cat Noir let out a sigh of relief.

"We better get out of here! We're going to de-transform soon." he called to his teammates.

He picked Marinette up gingerly and ran out of sight along with the rest of his team.

"Better run and hide, Cat Noir! You're not welcome home!!" Le Paon screamed from behind him. 

His heart dropped into his stomach. Well, now there was no longer any doubt...

His father was Hawkmoth... And Le Paon knew it.

******************

Adrien saw next to Marinette's bed as her parents panicked and fawned and made sure she was okay. They wanted to take her to the hospital, but Marinette assured them she was fine. However, she couldn't look Adrien in the eyes.

As if sensing the tension, her parents gave each other a look and excused themselves with some sort of vague excuse about needing to get back to the bakery.

When the door closed behind them, Adrien turned to Marinette who still wouldn't look at him. "Marinette, please. Tell me what happened. I can take it, I promise. I feel like I already know what the problem is anyway..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Adrien felt his heart being torn from his chest.

"I... I... I don't think I can tell you, Adrien... I'm so ashamed of myself.. Disappointed in myself... Why couldn't I keep the darkness at bay?"

"We're human, Marinette... That's why we don't prosecute the akuma victims. But what happened?" he said taking her hand.

She pulled it away shamefully. "I... I'm Ladybug... I should have been able to hold out."

"You're evading my question..." he said trying to look at her.

"I... I can't. Just go." she said looking away.

"Marinette, did my father have anything to do with this?"

Her back became rigid. "Adrien, I think we need to break up."

He was so stunned he couldn't say anything at first. However he was not swayed. He knew his lady and he knew Marinette. They were partners in multiple ways. He knew when she was putting up an act. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng..."

She still didn't look at him using that Ladybug stubbornness that was so beguiling to him. "Please go. There's nothing more to discuss."

He wanted to laugh and scream in frustration at the same time. "Whatever my father is holding over your head, you can bet I'm not willing to lose you over it."

She looked then at him startled. He took her hand gently. He wanted to hold onto it for dear life... But now was not the time... "Marinette, I love you. More than anything else in this world. Even more than my own parents..." he took out a box from behind him.

"What... What is that?" she asked weakly.

"I Realize we're a little young to be getting too serious. However, I've never been more serious in my life. I'm not going to ask you to marry me... Yet. You still have so much you want to do. However, I want you to know I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you..." he said opening the box that held a necklace the had a ying and yang symbol with a ladybug on the white part and a claw mark on the black.

She starred dumbly at it unable to put together a coherent sentence let alone look at him afraid to see his eyes that disarmed her every time.

"You're my partner, Marinette. And it feels like we were made for each other. If you yourself really want to break up I will accept that. However, if my father is behind this, know that I will not accept it. I will fight every single day... For us." he said taking the necklace out of the box and holding it so very carefully.

She felt tears starting to pool in her eyes. She couldn't bear this! She couldn't do this to him! She didn't deserve him! He deserved the world, not some clumsy girl!

He tipped her chin up then as if sensing her thoughts. His eyes held the same tears as if her tears tore him apart! "Marinette, please. I will accept any answer as long as its yours and not someone else's. I love the clumsy baker's daughter and don't care who knows it!"

She cried then. A deep, relieved cry. Adrien looked at little bewildered but not for long as she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "I love you, you darn cat! And I always will! I'm sorry I hurt you... I just couldn't bare to see you hurt anymore..."

"Anymore? What did my father say?" he said his face darkening.

She took the necklace from his hands and put it around her neck. She fingered it gently. "I will tell you. But first promise me you won't hate him?"

He sighed. "Still trying to protect me, huh, M'lady?"

She took his hands. "Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two dorks so much. Can they just be happy, Hawkmoth??? Huh???


End file.
